


Fires Burn, Little Spark

by RougueShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smiled up at Lydia and Scott, he was aware that he was dying, but he was smiling none the less as he said, `It's all good. I'll get to see my mama again.´ It was becoming harder to breathe, but he continued talking, `And if Derek's dead, I'll find him and tell him a secret.´Stiles barely breathe as he says, `I'll tell him that I've been in love with my Sourwolf for over a year now.´</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howl Your Sorrow

Lydia Martin had spent years perfecting and changing everything that was needed so she could be perfect. Forcing her body to adapt so she could become the goddess she desired to be, all she wanted was to be admired and worshipped with reverence. The need to be the best, to thrive was all consuming; friends were lost along the way, but that was a price she was more than willing to pay. 

Lydia Martin climbed the great Everest that was the Beacon Hills' hierarchy, she ascended the mountain like the rare champion she was. And once at the top of the hierarchy of which no one ever spoke of out loud, she soon became the queen and reigned over the Beacon Hills High School's fragile hierarchy. She would dictate your statues in High School; ïf you pleased her fancy your High School experience could be a positive one, if you were just above nothing and you did not anger her then you could have the average High School expierence, but if you had indeed angered the great queen be it in kindergarten or just last week then you were more than likely to be sentenced to a High School life of ridicule and loneliness. 

Lydia enjoyed her power from the moment she found gained it, and she held onto it with no intention of giving it up until she left for college. 

But like the great empires in the past Lydia's own little empire began to crumble on the day Peter Hale made his first move for power. But she held on while watching the pieces of her empire falling to dust, she held on tight and played her part in the play she had written for her and her alone. Lydia adapted her play to each turn that came, she did so with ease until it all went wrong. When the terrible turn came, she was horrified not to be able to change it or to control it. 

She, Lydia Martin, was powerless. 

With Scott McCall standing there in front of her, soaking in gasoline and holding a lit flare in his young hand, Lydia became aware of how fragile her kingdom of power was. She stood there as helpless as Allison and Stiles were, listening to McCall's words that hurt Lydia more than she had ever imagined; Lydia was not close to Scott, she didn't habe much of an opinion in the regards of Scott McCall, and she could help but feel a bit guilty about that. 

Lydia listened intently to the teen, not even trying to come up with the magical words to stop Scott from taking his own life in such a horrible way. 

But suddenly her attention was claimed by Stiles who was moving away from where he had been standing with Allison and Lydia, moving away from the area of safety. Lydia watched as the gangly teen took tentative steps towards his one-true friend, she felt something then that made her want to grab Stiles by the arm and pull him back. Lydia wanted to hold Stiles away from the danger he was walking straight into, there was something haunting about the way Stiles moved and the sound of his voice as he began to speak. Lydia knows that Stiles is speaking, but she can't hear the words he speaks as all she can hear is a voice at the back of her mind crying for Stiles not to go. 

Lydia sees the moment Scott gives in to Stiles, the moment he agrees to stay. Allison gives out a strange sound, and at any other time Lydia would have payed attention to the her, but not then. Lydia watched Stiles and only him, there is something horrible inside her that whispers that this is the last time she will see Stiles.

Lydia watches how Stiles takes the flare into his beautiful hand, and she suddenly remembers the way those fine hands had once moved so effortlessly over ebony and ivory keys at Ms. Murphy's. Lydia had already at the age of five been wise enough to recognize talent, and to understand that even with a year of piano-lessons under her belt there was nothing she could do to be better than the strange Stilinski boy who had only just started taking lessons. Lydia did try and best the boy, but she soon realized there was nothing she could do for the strange boy with bandaid's covering his knees was gifted and she was not. She soon quite her lessons at Ms. Murphy. 

It dawned on Lydia as she watched Stiles take the flare and tossing it away from him and the one he called his brother, that no one else in their broken-group-of-horrors knew about the talent Stiles Stilinski had. Lydia knew that Stiles never talked about it, he never offered to share it in class and Scott's silence on the matter proved he knew not of the secret Stiles kept. Yes, if Scott had known then he would have said something the night Lydia noticed the piano in Derek's loft, she had asked if anyone knew how to play the piano; it seemed Peter and Derek both did, but both werewolves swore they only knew how to play a few pieces and even those were with some difficulty. 

Stiles had been there, and now as Lydia remembered that night, Stiles had looked at her with fearful eyes, a look she had ignored because it was just Stiles being strange. 

A sudden breeze whispered across the grounds, giving movement to all the discarded plastic bags and pieces of paper, it whispered into Lydia's ear like a silent threat. Lydia's gaze moved from Stiles to the flare on the ground, and the flare had begun to move. 

She screamed.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lydia didn't wait for the cab to come to a full-stop. She ignored Danny's desperate shouts for her to wait, the ride over he had tried to talk Lydia down and calm her, but she was fuming with untamed rage that devalues anything Danny has to say. With her rage feeding her the barriers between Lydia and Derek Hale's loft are nothing; she enters the building with the key Stiles had on his person. 

Lydia storms the loft, but she comes to a sudden stop at the sight of Ms. Blake walking across the room; she is only wearing the deep-red Henley Lydia had seen Allison and buy for Stiles for his birthday or was it Christmas. The woman looks as shocked as Lydia is, and Lydia is very much aware that she must be a sight to see; her clothes are stained, she had lost her shoes at some point. Unlike Ms. Blakes cure messy bed-hair, Lydia's hair is a mixture of dispair and frustration. 

Lydia wants to scream, just scream until her throat hurts. She wants to throw the bitch out of the loft, but her mind is set on finding Derek. With the clue standing right there wearing Stiles' Henley, nervous hands trying to sort out the messy dark hair, Lydia's snaps her attention towards direction of Derek's bed. And there he was, the great Alpha, face down on his bed. A sheet covering the bare minimum of skin. 

The sight of Derek is what triggers Lydia, she runs towards the bed her bare feet barely making any sound against the cold floor, but she makes anough sound to awaken the sleeping werewolf.

`Lydia?´ Derek says while moving to sit up, he can't figure out why Lydia Martin is in his loft, he is still not awaken enough to realize that she was running at him. It's only when she tackles him to the bed, she starts to beat him and that is what makes Derek come too the moment. Derek pushes Lydia off of him, and she hits the floor but Lydia is back up on her feet within a second and attacks the Alpha yet again. 

`You shut! You piece of shit!´ Lydia screams, ignoring the pain she feels as she beats Derek, she uses that pain to feed her wrath. 

`Fuck! Lydia stop!´ Derek snarles at his attacker, he grabbs her by her delicate wrists, he has to remind himself to be careful as not to hurt her. Unable to beat him, she starts to hust scream at him while trying to free herself. 

Derek had seen Lydia angry, he had seen pure hatred in her eyes more than once. But he had never seen her so out of control and he had no idea of what to do; he begins to think he should call Stiles when a male voice shouts out the name of his attacker. 

`Lydia!´ Danny yells as he runs into the loft and towards the bed, he does notice the very stunned Ms. Blake who is barely clothed, Lydia is his priority. Danny grabs Lydia around the middle and pulls her of the naked man on the bed, and at any other time Danny would have gladly taken a better look at the package, but not this morning. "Cousin-Miguel" releases his hold of Lydia just in time to get a good kick in the nose from the furious girl.

The sight or perhaps the sound of Lydia Martin breaking Derek's nose has Jennifer Blake running over to the bed, ordering Lydia to calm down which only results in Lydia giving her if-looks-could-kill-bitch-then-you'd-be-six-feet-under looks which would have been alone enough to silence Ms. Blake. 

`YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK!´ Lydia roars at Ms. Blake. 

`LYDIA!´ Derek roars like the Alpha he is, but he has no power over Lydia, and if he ever had any such power it was now gone.

`It's all your fault.´ Lydia shrieks while still trying to fight the hold Danny has on her. Danny continues to tell her to calm down, but she ignores him. 

`You killed him. It's all your fault.´ Lydia says her voice raw with all the screaming she had done during since last night. As she speaks the word killed, her tears begin to fall and the fight leaves her. 

Derek who has allowed Jennifer to fan over him, turns to glare at Lydia, `What are you on about?´ 

`Stiles.´ Danny answers with a voice so fragile and broken it makes the name sound unreal. Danny closes his eyes because suddenly he is back to the moment when the sound of Stiles screaming in agony reached him, Danny had known at once because he had come to know Stiles voice even better than his own. Danny doubts he will ever forget the night Stiles Stilinski burned. 

`What?´ Derek knows what he heard Danny say was Stiles, but he needs to be sure it is not a mistake on his part. 

`STILES!´ Lydia screams, and starts to fight against Danny's hold, and Danny has to hold her hard against his body, he will not let herself attack the man before them. 

`STILES STILINSKI!´ Lydia screams, ignoring the pain in her throat, `YOU KILLED HIM!´

Derek looks over ar Danny, asking him to deny the claim Lydia has made. His blood runs cold and his mind goes blank as the teenager begins to cry into Lydia's messy hair. 

`You killed him. It's your fault.´ Lydia sees the way her words drain all the color out of the Alpha's face, but she feels nothing but hatred towards him. Lydia can hear Ms. Blake gasp, who tries to reach out to Derek, but the werewolf is on his feet, as he stands he pulls the sheet of the bed to cover his private areas. He glares at Lydia as he advances on her; not so close that she could do more damage to him. 

`No.´ is all Derek says, he looks as angry as Lydia feels. The anger makes him look as hard as stone, his eyes bleed red and they glare at Lydia as the first no is followed by few more. 

`No. You are lying. You're lying.´ Derek snarles, he points at her while the claws and fangs make an apearance. `I'll call him.´

The idea alone of calling Stiles settles the wolf, the claws and fangs pull back. Derek starts looking for hos cellphone, or Jennifer's. Derek could use any phone really because he's got both of Stiles numbers in his memory. 

`I'll call him, and he will answer.´ Derek says as he stalks around trying to find what he needs. Derek knows Stiles will answer, because always answers when Derek call's, always. 

`No,´ Danny says, once more it is barely loud enough for human ears to pick up but Derek hears it loud and clear, he turns to look at the goalie hiding behind Lydia. It takes a moment for Derek to recall who the boy is, he doesn't hate Danny it's just he doesn't like the way the way his smell changes when it comes to Stiles; just talking about Stiles make the rich scent of arousal to escape the dimpled teen. Danny may not wish to confess his attraction to Stiles out loud, but any werewolf could smell the truth. 

Danny opens his eyes and looks into Derek's as he continues to speak, `No, he wont.´ There are tears in teh dark eyes, and there is no lie in the steady heart beat. 

Derek shakes his head, he needs for Danny to be a liar. He needs this all just to be a cruel trick, a horrible joke. The thought of Stiles actually not answering Derek's call, makes it hard to breathe. 

`You were probably fucking her,´ Lydia hisses sending a sharp nod towards Ms. Blake, her voice is full of anger and venom, `while Stiles caught fire and turned into a human torch, you were fucking her.´

Derek's stomach drops at the mention of Stiles burning. The wolf is desperate for them to find the boy, because Stiles has to be save. Stiles can't be dead. The bile Derek tastes in his mouth comes with the image of a burned Stiles. Derek feels his knees give out, but he makes no move to stop himself from hitting the floor. He lands on his knees, and he struggles to breathe, his hands searching for support from the floor beneath him. 

Danny begs Lydia to stop, for the two of them to go. But Lydia shakes her head, she isn't done yet. 

Lydia needs Derek to suffer. She points at Ms. Blake, her cold eyes not on the half-naked woman but on the werewolf at her feet. She can tell the wolf his pleading with the unseen forces he believes in while she goes for the kill. 

`You were probably fucking her, while we watched Stiles burn.´

`Please. No.´ Derek whimpers, his hands are now in his hair and he looks like he's trying to fold into himself. 

`You enjoyed yourself while Stiles was burning, while Finstock and Greenburg tried to put the fire out as fast as possible.´ 

`Please. Stop.´ Derek whimpers and looks over at Danny, as if to ask him to deny it all or to just silence the cruel tongue that lashes at him. But Danny can't, because he knos Lydia will speak her peace and all they can do is allow it. There is also a new dark part in Danny that feels the words are justified. 

`You had your dick in her, while Stiles collapsed on the cold ground.´ Lydia is trembling with the anger she has tried to control. 

`Please. Please. Stop. Please. Stop.´ Derek begs, he is sobbing now. Derek begs although he knows Lydia is far too cruel to stop,

`Oh no, not before I've said what is needed,´ Lydia pulls herself free from Danny and walks with deadly grace over to the werewolf, she glares down at him. 

`While you were taking care of your needs, that adorable idiot was saying his last words.´ Lydia speaks with a unfamiliar coldness in her voice, and like a predatory ready to strike she lowers herself down so she and Derek are eye to eye. `Do you know what he said?´ 

Derek can't bring himself to ask, but she still gives the answer. 

`He smiled at us. Telling us it was all good.´ Lydia's voice is vicious and it makes Derek want to just surrender to her. `Stiles said it was all good because he was going to see his mama. And she would know he died a hero, because he saved Scott.´ Lydia keeps her eye contact with Derek even with her own tears flowing once more. 

`And do you know what he said as he began to slip away?´ Lydia's voice is flowing cruelty and she leans in closer to Derek, and while she whispers the words into Derek's ear she glares at Ms. Blake over his trembling shoulder. 

`Stiles said that if Ethan was wrong, and you were dead, that he would find you and tell you a secret. Do you know what that secret was?´ 

Derek feels a heavy weight on his chest and he can't breathe, he wants to run away or run to the Stilinski house and talk to Stiles, but he can't he is trapped between fear and panic, and Lydia is the master that has him bound to the floor. 

`He said,´ it's Danny who breaks the silence Lydia had allowed to fall, she turns to glare at Danny but the young man is walking towards the exit, `Stiles said, that he would find you and tell that he had been in love with his Sourwolf for over a year now.´

The howl breaks out, and Lydia pulls away. She watches Derek suffer on the floor awhile before taking her leave with Danny.


	2. I may watch you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had never been still and silent at the same time, not even while sleeping. His body had always twitched and his limbs would stretch, his mouht would move as incoherent words of nonsense escaped through parted lips, his hands searching for something to hold. 
> 
> This unmoving form was not Stiles, not completely. 
> 
> `You are my little boy,´ Melissa cried as her desperate sorrow escaped with her tears, `Please. Please come back.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, so for those who are disappointed I can only ask, "Why are you here?"
> 
> Now, I hate this chapter, but it needs to be for without it the bridge gives out and we all end up in the river of denial. If you hate the road I'm leading you on, then head back to town and enjoy the begining as the end, I shall not blame you for it. But if you are of curious mind, and have what little faith in me to continue then come let's be on our way for Melissa McCall has been waiting for us. 
> 
> Now I am sure this chapter isn't as lovely as the first, but try and be gentle. 
> 
> For those who think they might continue reading this tale of tears, know this; there will be a little bit of Derek and a lot of our dear uncle Peter = )

The once so animated body lay silent and unmoving. Everything so lifeless, emotionless, and motionless that if Melissa McCall had not known better then she might have thought it someone unknown to her.

Stiles had never been still, not even while sleeping. His body had always twitched and his limbs would stretch, his mouth would move as incoherent words would flow through his parted lips, his hands searching for something to hold. Melissa had seen the boy sleep, she knew him. 

The gauze-covered body burned and broken, kept alive by machines was not Stiles Stilinski, not completely. 

It was painful for Melissa to see the funny boy so fragile. He had never been fragile in her eyes. Melissa cursed the higher power that had allowed the boy to be harmed, she would never forgive those forces that had conspired against him, how could she after what they had willed to be. 

Stiles had been burned to the point even she could not recognize him, delicate skin licked raw by flames. The hair that had always been soft to the touch gone, as were his eyebrows and lashes. That bow-shaped mouth so often turned up in a grin or the most genuine smile you could see, now butchered just like that nose of his which Melissa would flick when she was frustrated but bemused by Stiles. It hurt to see the boy she had watched grow so destroyed, and even knowing how broken he was Melissa would do everything and anything to keep him alive. 

Feeling her resolve begin to crumble, Melissa closed her eyes and tried to focuse on something different than the little world within the hospital that held Stiles. She grasped at the memory that had also been captured on picture, Melissa had framed the photograph and it sat on her dresser, the memory was of Stiles and Scott dressed in their costumes for Halloween. 

With their trick o' treating over and done, after a long day of running around town in their Batman and Robin costumes, Stiles and Scott settled themselves down on the floor in front of the TV. Melissa was exhausted but happy as she had spent her day off with her son and his best friend, both of them had been in their costumes since last night when Mrs. Stilinski brought Stiles over for a two day stay. It had been a surprise to both Scott and Melissa when Mrs. Stilinski handed the Batman costume Mrs. Stilinski had made to Scott as Scott had agreed to be Robin so Stiles could be Batman; but Mrs. Stilinski explained how Stiles had decided in the middle of the night that Scott had to be Batman, because Scott had been so good and so brave through the divorce of his parents. 

Melissa left the two heroes to sort out their goodies and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and two hot chocolates with tiny marshmallows floating about, but by the time she returned to the living room she found the two heroes sleeping on the floor with their limbs wrapped around each other. Of course she just had to take a picture of the two. 

Feeling less driven to tears by the memory of little-Batman and little-Robin, Melissa opened her eyes and gazed down at the older Stilinski. John was sitting in one of those plastic chairs that left your body sore. The good sheriff of Beacon Hills was as still as his son, but his eyes were open and starring absentmindedly at the rise and fall of Stiles' chest. The older Stilinski looked exhausted and ill; day after day he would sit there by the bed, watching over what remained of his son. 

John lived on a mixture of black coffee and sugar. Melissa had tried to get the man to eat and sleep, but he never ate more than a few bites and slept only when he dozed off in his chair. Melissa feared for both Stilinski's, her suspicion that John continued living only to either see his son live or to be there when the end would come, John would stay long enough to lay his son down to rest near his wife before his own departure. 

The breaking of John had happened the moment he came into the hospital, there were a lot of people round then but John had walked past them all to get too Melissa, he was already pale and clearly frightened his deputy had driven him and was now there looking so out of place amongst teens and silent Finstock. 

`Tell me,´ John began even before reaching Melissa's side, she struggled with her own emotions and wasn't ready for John at all. 

`Tell me my boy is alright.´ John asked, his hands shaking at his sides, `tell me my boy is alright.´

The lump in Melissa's throat made it hard for her to speak above a whisper, `I can't. I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry.´ 

The loud scream that broke from John was like nothing Melissa had ever heard, it was such a pained sound that it hurt her heart as if he had struck it with his fist. She reached out to touch him but he pulled away and started screaming for his son, if Boyd and Isaac hadn't taken a hold of the distraught man then he migth have gone in search of his baby boy. 

While waiting for some news, John sat with the others in the waiting-room, pleading with the God he had long ago abandoned; pleading for the God to leave his son be, pleading for the God not to take what John had left of his wife and family. 

Melissa knew she would never forget the sound of John screaming, pleading. 

John continued pleading with the God he had been raised to believe in and the same God that stole his wife away, and the God he now wished would save his son, and the God allowed his son to stay but not awake. Stiles had lived through the amputation of his right leg only for seizures that ended with Stiles drifting into a coma, then the pneumonia hit, infections began to sprout up like mushrooms in the rain; the infections claimed two of Stiles' right-hand fingers and two toes from the foot he still had left. 

John had hope, and held to it, for as long as there was some life left in his son there was hope. Grant it, his hope was fragile and delusional it kept the man going. Once hope was lost, so was John.

Melissa allowed the sleeve of her shirt to take her tears, as the familiar voice of Vernon Boyd called out to her. His voice so gentle and kind. 

`Boyd.´ Melissa said, trying her best to smile at him, but it was weak. Melissa was always pleased to see Boyd, he had been a great support and a protector; no one who wasn't known to Melissa or John were allowed past Boyd who stood outside Stiles's room. Boyd would send Isaac of for everything and anything he felt John needed. 

`Is it time?´ Melissa asks, she tried to stay calm so not to worry the young man standing next to her. 

Boyd nods, it is a short movement, joined by the news she has been expecting, `Allison said we have an hour before dinner.´

Melissa nods, while walking over to John who has yet to notice her or Boyd. 

`John.´Melissa speaks with a gentle voice. Her movements are slow there is no desire to give the man a fright. Melissa calls out his name a few more times, once he realizes something is up John turns towards Melissa and she gasps.

John Stilinski looked more dazed and perplexed than he had ever before, and every concern for his state of mind became validated. 

`John.´ Melissa finds it hard to speak, seeing how broken the great man was, `Boyd's here to take you home.´

`Evening, sir.´ Boyd says in his usual polite manner. 

Melissa's glad it's Boyd that has come to pick up John, as he had been able to reach the man through the haze that held John. 

`I'm not leaving my boy.´ John says, his suffering clear in his voice. 

Boyd who has like a ghost moved to stand beside Stiles' bed, looking down at the boy who had as his final act of bravery pushed his friend out of harms way Boyd speaks as if he knew Stiles, as if he has sat down and talked with him for hours, `Sir, you need to come with me, if not for yourself but for Stiles. You do know he'll have a fit if he sees you like this?´ 

John gazed at his son, the child he and his wife had feared would never be born. John knows he is a mess, he knows he smells. 

`Do you want Stiles to see you like this?´ Boyd asks, he knows to keep his voice soft and kind, `He will worry for you, and that is the last thing he needs when he wakes.´ John nods, he knows this. 

`John. You need to go home. Take a shower, try and sleep a little.´ Melissa takes the hand that had always felt so strong, but now she felt nothing but the thin flesh and fragile bones undeneath. `You need to do this, for Stiles.´

`I'll bring you back in a few hours.´ Boyd said as he moved to stand beside the man who had raised Stiles as best he had known how. Sheriff Stilinski was a good man, this Boyd knew, and it felt like an injustice that a man like the Sheriff had been made to grieve the passing of Stiles' mother and now perhaps Stiles. 

`You will stay with Stiles, right? You know he hates hospitals, he might panic if he's alone.´ John is looking up at Melissa, squeezing her hand tightly as if the truth was there in his hand, she nods. 

`I'll call you if anything happens.´ she makes her little promise with a lie on her tongue, one she knows Boyd hears as he looks at her with curiosity. Her lie gives the father some peace, and he makes a move to stand it's an efffort for him to rise. But Boyd is quick to offer a helping hand, his firm support earns him a earnest smile. Boyd continues supporting the sheriff walks over to the side of the bed, and leans down so he may whisper sweetly to his precious boy.

`Son, I need to go out for awhile.´ Boyd hears the words clearly, although he wishes he did not as those words are private. `I promise I will be back soon enough, baby boy. You just rest some more.´ Boyd can almost feel the need Mr. Stilinski has to touch his son, but can not. `I'll be back soon. So, don't go anywhere. Don't you sneak out on me.´ The smell of tears makes the wolf in Boyd whimper, it feels its own sorrow for Erica rise once more and it desires to howl its sadness but Boyd will keep his beast down for now, this is not his time to voice his own grief. `I love you, I love you so much.´ 

John stands up as straight as he can with his sore back, and grants Boyd a nod and together they leave the room, neither one saying a word of goodbye to Melissa or Stiles. They walk through the hall silently and without haste. 

Melissa watches the two men leave, watches them vanish behind the closing doors of the lift. Melissa shuts the door, breathing in and out slowly while resting her forehead against the cool surface, her resolve flickering in and out of focus. She reminds herself that she can not be weak, she can not give in to fear. 

`Oh Little Spark,´ Melissa says, eyes closed and forehead against the door, hands resting against door that keeps her alone with the funny little boy. A week had passed since she had called Stiles by the nickname she had given him, it was never used when other people were around. The look and the smile Stiles would get when she'd call him her little spark, and the blush that would arise made him look so much younger. `How I've missed you.´

She pushes herself off the door and turns to look at what is left of her Little Spark. She misses his animated speech and tone. Melissa takes a step forward and another, and another one until she stands by the side of the bed. Melissa glances up at the monitor's that show her everything from the strenght of his heart to the fever that lingers on; she hates what they tell her. 

`Oh my dear boy,´ Melissa says while turning her gaze away from the glowing numbers to the body on the bed, `It's time to open those pretty eyes.´ Melissa waits for any form of reaction from Stiles, but there is none, and the lack of any response gives birth to bitterness that she had not yet felt towards the sheriff's kid.

`You listen to me Stiles Stilinski,´ her voice is harsh, and she doesn't care, `you can't leave your father. He can't handle it if he loses you. You know that. What about Scott? What about Scott, Stiles?´ Melissa couldn't help the anger that was sneaking out from her, just like the tears she never shed unless in the privecy of her bedroom. 

`Are you going to leave Scott, now? After everything, is this when you're going to leave him?´ Melissa knows it is unfair for her to ask Stiles to live so her son would not suffer, even when knowing Stiles would never again be the same boy who had sat with her on her kitchen floor when she had a crisis of faith in herself had hit her; Stiles had sat there on the floor with her, his tiny arms wrapped around her and as she cried he told her all the things that made her great, Stiles had been so sure she would be able to raise Stiles on her own because Melissa was twice the man Scott's father was.

`What about the pack? Are you going to leave them, after everything you did to keep them alive?´ Melissa knows she's crying, her voice is ruled by anger and sorrow. `And what about me!´

Stiles had sat with Melissa through her crying until she stopped crying, he had dried the tears that lingered with the sleeves of his red hoodie, he looked into her eyes and said with as much honesty as a little boy can have, `Just so you know. I love you almost as much as mama and daddy.´ 

`Nope. Nope.´ Melissa says while her hands mover over the face of her Little Spark, she doesn't touch even if she would give anything to be able to touch Stiles, `You are not leaving me, Little Spark, you are not leaving me.´ 

`I may not be your mother, but you are my little boy.´ Melissa sobs over the young body, `You are my little boy, and I will not let you go. You never gave up on us, and I will not give up on you.´

`You are my little boy, Stiles.´ Melissa cries without shame or regret now, she had never allowed herself to think or speak the words she now gives to Stiles, `Please, come back. Please, just come back. You can't leave me, I need you. I need you.´

`Melissa.´


	3. My Weakness I Think I Must Finally Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter froze at the sight of his naked nephew on the floor, holding in his hands pieces of what appeared to be a red Henley, the way the sobbing Alpha was holding it made Peter think it was something valuable and precious. 
> 
> Peter also moticed the naked form of a woman hiding in the corner of the room, her nakedness made clearer by her desperate way she tried to cover herself up. She was bleeding and a bruise was blossoming on her cheek.

Watching the brightly lit building across the poorly lit parking lot, Peter Hale found himself growing restless. He had been alone in the black SUV for seven hours and forty-two minutes and thirty-nine seconds. He had found the perfect spot to park the vehicle Stiles had convinced Derek and Peter to perches, the SUV which Stiles had convinced then needed to be modified in various ways. From where Peter was sitting, he had the perfect view of the front and side entrances of the hospital, it allowed him to see everyone come and go. 

How Stiles had found the dingy looking garage two towns over, was beyond Peter's grasp and trust that he had indeed tried, but he could not find the path Stiles had taken. How the sheriff's kid had been able to find the hardened criminals to which Peter handed the keys of the SUV too on a grey Monday morning, was still unknown to the werewolf even after he had asked the boy who just said, `You think I'd tell you, for real? Come on, Peter, this is the sort of things that keep me in the pack.´

Peter had laughed before it hit him that Stiles didn't think he was only kept around because of his clever mind, that was not a good way of thinking. Still, Peter did nothing to correct the boy. 

The dingy looking garage looked like just another abandoned building, an old fire station from what Peter could tell, smelled like chemicals and gasoline as well a lot of guns. Peter nearly had nearly wolfed out when Stiles leaped out of the SUV and right into a space where there were unknown men, men that all had marked their skins in ink and men that were armed and ruthless in appearance. Peter cursed loudly as Stiles headed towards a middle-aged man who looked like the meanest-son-of-a-bitch Peter had ever seen, Peter hurried out of the car and was heading towards Stiles ready to save the stupid youth before he got himself killed. His nephew had the same idea, but both of them paused when they felt no threat and were watching Stiles talking to the man like and old friend; talking in russian. 

Peter had never seen Stiles so confident as he was around the tattooed man, it made something a bit possessive stir inside Peter. When the stranger made Stiles laugh, that was the moment both Derek and Peter had enough. 

`Stiles.´ Derek barked, and Stiles seemed like he was suddenly made aware that he was not alone. Stiles gave Peter and Derek a nod, and a look of "no nonsense, please" came over the face that had just a moment ago looked so child-like. The man had the same change take over him, and the middle-aged man and the teen began a very civil sort of way; neither Derek nor Peter could make out what was being said, but Stiles had pages and pages to give the man, who looked impressed which each handed to him. When their talk was done, the man beamed down at Stiles. 

Peter sighed at the memory of how comfortable with the group of hardened criminals the boy had been, Stiles had never been so open around the pack, and that thought stung Peter. The older Hale regretted allowing Stiles to remain human as being a werewolf would have made the boy feel like pack and family; if of course the Alpha was good enough to build such bond between his beta. It had been a terrible mistake in Peter's opinion to allow the child to stay human while running around with a werewolf. But his wolf and what was left of Peter's human side from before the Hale fire, needed Stiles to want the bite to give the permission. Stiles had refused Peter, which had left the beast in Peter feeling rejected and devastated. 

Peter had allowed the boy to deny him his wish, because the Alpha had believed there would be time to convince the youth. 

Yes, Peter gad a great deal of guilt to bare for killing Laura, but he dealt with it and came to realize that without Laura's death and Peter becoming Alpha, there would never have been a pack in which Stiles would have been a part of; without Scott there was no Stiles. 

Peter liked Stiles, he appreciated the boy in ways neither Scott nor Derek could. The oldest member of the Hale pack could only hope that one day Stiles would stop throwing the idea and wish around for Peter to end up dead, the werewolf might smirk or roll his eyes and appear untouched by the shapr tongue of the boy; but the truth was it made Peter miserable, it felt like he was being rejected from the one member of the pack that shared his own wit. 

The werewolf was snapped back from his thoughts and made to focus as two familiar figures came walking out of the building of healing and death. The sheriff looked much older than his years suggested, while Boyd looked like the one thing that kept the human going. 

Yes, Vernon Boyd had made Peter rethink his impression of the dark skinned youth who had taken the task of protecting the Stilinski's with quiet strenght, it pleased Peter to find Boyd so protective of Stiles and his father; although this should have taken place before the clever boy with the heart of a giant had come to harm. 

Boyd would make and excellent second, but so would Stiles, the question was; would Derek ever see this once the Alpha had his pack back in order. Derek was still young, perhaps too young and that was why Deucalion had returned to Beacon Hills. A young Alpha with an unstable pack was an easy thing to pick apart; Peter knew this, because every now and again when the demons in him started to stir, the desire to take down his nephew rose it was because of the fragil Alpha and his small pack. 

The unlikely pare walked past the SUV, neither one aware of Peter watching them. It had taken both Peter and Derek awhile to realize the amount of protection the modifications made to the SUV gave them once inside it, Stiles had been more than happy to demonstrate how werewolves and most of the other supernatural creatures could neither hear the heart beats of those inside the vehicle nor smell them. Derek had not admited loudly how proud he was of Stiles, but it was said my the smile and nod the Alpha gave the boy. Peter was left to wonder how Stiles had figured out such protection, but he never firgured it out. 

Peter had smiled at the memory. Peter since then realized how very proud he could be of Stiles, the way a father would be, and even if Peter was not the father of Stiles the werewolf had begun to feel like he should be. Peter knew that the Sheriff loved his son. But there was still this feeling in him that made Peter think that the man who still was mourning his dead wife, did not understand nor appreciate the son he had been gifted. And Stiles was a gift. 

When Boyd and the sheriff reached the familiar Jeep, Peter was left to wonder why the sheriff allowed his only son to drive such a monstrosity, when it was so clearly nothing more than a death trap waiting to happen. Peter watched as Boyd helped the older man into the car when Boyd became tense, for a brief moment Peter feared he had been found out. But then he saw the reason for the claws and yellow eyes, one of the Alpha twin's was crossing the parking lot. 

Peter wouldn't make a move unless ebony and ivory decided to crash like Titans in the night, he would not allow any harm to come to the good sheriff as Stiles loved his father. The twin stood still awhile before giving Boyd a nod and running off, what ever message had been given was enough to calm Boyd down. The teen made his way around the car, and climbed into the Jeep while Peter watched. As the Jeep came to life, the engine clanking in away that would have had Stiles in a panic. Peter was seriously considering ripping the engine into little pieces and give other parts of the car the same treatment. Peter would happily destroy the Jeep and find a safer replacement for the boy. 

Peter waited until the Jeep had driven off and vanished from his line of sight before moving to call his Alpha. 

Derek answered almost as soon as Peter had placed the cellphone to his ear, it told the uncle what his nephew had been up too; waiting by the phone and glaring at it. 

`What?´

Peter rolled his eyes but keeps his tongue under control, this was not the time to be snarky about the way Derek answered a call. Stiles wouldn't have thought too much about if the time was alright or not for witty jabs, and the thoughts about Stiles and wit made Peter painfully aware of the great hole the absence of Stiles had left in Peter. He hungered for their witty banter and snarky words. 

Peter was sure no one in his family would have ever thought he would grow attached to a teenager who abused Adderall without care or concern. 

`Boyd and the Sheriff have left.´ Peter informed his miserable nephew. 

Peter could admit to himself and no one else, that he had grown very protective over Stiles it had begun way back when he had been the Alpha. This need to protect the boy made Peter hide the strenght he still had in him, because it allowed him to stay behind with Stiles. Peter knew he could protect Stiles from at least one Alpha if need be, and as long as the Alpha's thought him weak it gave the werewolf and edge. His wolf however was not too thrilled over playing weak, as it wanted Stiles to know it could protect the young pup; that it could and would kill any threat. 

And still, with all his desire to protect Stiles, and yet again Peter had failed. It felt like a sick and cruel twist of fate the way he had almost lost Stiles; fire, the blazing element continued tormenting Peter. 

`Mrs. McCall is with our boy.´ Derek hangs up as soon as the words are said, it leaves Peter feeling hollow, no one speaks to him, Stiles did even when angry at Peter and Peter knew how to dwindle down that anger by throwing little breadcrumb's of knowledge at him.

With the call dead and gone, and left once more alone with his own mind and memories, Peter was lost in the memory of the morning when the bottom of Peter's new world was shredded. The memory came like the nightmares of his family burning. 

Peter had stopped looking for Derek, and thrown himself on his bed when Derek's howl reached him; the sound of the howl, the meaning of it had Peter out of bed and running towards the sound that made him dread what he would find once he reached Derek. The extent of the pain and distress of his nephew reached deep within the older parts of Peter, each howl growin more tormented. Peter didn't realize he was heading to the loft, until he came through the open door to find Cora already there looking wide eyed at her brother. 

Derek was down on the floor naked as on the day he was born, holding in his hands pieces of what appeared to be a red Henley, the way the sobbing Alpha held it made Peter thing it was something valuable and precious to his nephew. The impressive body of strenght and power would shudder and tremble with each loud sob and howl. Peter had never seen Derek like this, and it made him fear whatever had final broken his nephew and Alpha. Peter looked over at Cora who looked as horrified as Peter, she was too young for such a sight and could not look away from his sobbing brother. 

Trying to find a reason for Derek's state the older werewolf allowed his senses and sight guide him. The smell of arousal was just under the heady aroma of sex, it was clear that Derek had not spent the last few hours alone. But there was also the smell of wrath and hurt, there was blood. There was dried blood and fresh, the fresh smell drew Peter attention to the huddled form in the corner of the room.

The woman was as naked as Derek, but unlike the sobbing werewolf she was bleeding from the long cuts that ran down her arms, the smell of his nephew was all over the woman. If Peter hadn't known his nephew as well as he did, then he migth have thougth Derek had sexually assulted the poor woman; the females of their pack had raised the boy better than that.

Peter looked over at Cora who caught his eyes and understood what Peter was telling her without a word, she gave him a nod and made her way gingerly towards the female in the corner. 

Peter watched Cora and a now growling Derek. Peter could smell Lydia and someone else, well he smelled what was left of their scent, from the amount of Lydia on Derek one could take it they had been close to one another, but there was something wrong with Lydia's scent; although Peter always felt she smelled wrong, but this held the familiar stench of fire, ash, and burned flesh it made Peter feel sick. Peter's wolf began to whimper when it smelled a hint of Stiles within the terrible smell of fire and hurt. 

`Derek.´ Peter called out to his nephew, his voice too strained to his own ears, `Derek, are you hurt? Do we need Deaton?´ 

Derek looked up at his uncle, who suddenly could not breathe for he had not seen Derek look so broken and small. Derek was looking up at him pleadingly like on the day Peter had to break it to Derek that his grandfather had passed; Derek had always been close to his grandfather, the two had the same special conection Peter had with Stiles. Derek looked like the kid who had lost his first love, and it frightened Peter. 

Derek shook his head before raising the torn fabric up to his nose, the movement of disturbing the fabric gave of the smell of blood and the woman who was getting dressed now, but there now no more than a faint whisper was Stiles. 

` Derek,´ Peter begins as he pulls out his cellphone, `I'm going to call Stiles, alright?´ Peter had learned long ago that if you needed to get his nephew out of ány hell his mind had created it would be with the help of Stiles. 

`He's dead.´ Derek cries into the fabric in his hands, `Stiles is dead, I killed him.´

Stiles had died, but his spirit had been to strong to depart, neither Peter nor Derek had seen the boy not for the lack of trying. Their pack was broken without Stiles, and from what Cora had managed to get out of Boyd and Isaac it seemed Scott had vanished. Peter sighed and looked down at his cellphone, he missed the kid and the way he would at times talk to Peter as if Peter wasn't the creepy-zombie-werewolf-uncle. Peter called Stiles cellphone and waited for the familiar voice.

`Thank you for calling the Awesomeness that is Stiles Stilinski,´ Peter smiled at the familiar voice, just by the sound he could tell Stiles had been in a good mood, `also known as Batman and the Lord of Awesomeness. I am currently unable to take your call as I'm kicking supernatural ass. I shall contact you once evil is defeated or I'm taking a break. So leave a message or not.´

The beep makes him sigh as it hates to know that Stiles might not ever call him back, but still he leaves a message, `Stiles, a funny little fact about Derek; Laura used to dress him in her dresses and put ribbons in his hair. I trust you'll use this piece well, dear boy.´ 

Peter feels nervous as he leaves the shelter that was the SUV, with the Alpha pack circling the hospital Peter didn't feel like lingering outside too long so he hurried across the parking lot and entered the building he had entered nine times and without reaching Stiles. Peter wasn't sure why he was not allowed to visit the boy, he could understand keeping Derek or Scott away, but Peter had nothing to do with what had happened to Stiles. 

Walking through the halls Peter wished he had the power to hold his breath for inhuman amounts of time, so he could ignore the smells he abhorred. He followed the smell of Boyd and the Sheriff, here and there he would catch a wiff of the Alpha's. But his attention was taken when he the familiar voice of Melissa McCall reached him, she was having a one-sided conversation with. 

Peter paused outside the room of Stiles Stilinski, listening to Melissa talking to the boy. He listened and waited for what he felt was a good time to step in, if this had just been Scott dying Peter migth have thrown in a bit of dramatic flare, but this was Stiles and he deserved more. 

Hearing Melissa beg for Stiles to stay, Peter opened the door and was horrified by what he saw the thing on the bed looked nothing like Stiles, Peter wanted to give in and just scream but he took control of his emotions and turned his attention away from the boy, `Melissa.´

A silence fell, as she turned and glared at Peter as fiercely as someone with her features could. Under her glare Peter held himself upright and unmoving, there was every chance she would order him out of the room. Every chance she would attack him. Peter had already harmed one of her pup's, there was no telling what she'd do to protect the other. Peter had seen the lenght mother's would go for their children, human or werewolf, the need to fight and protect their young was the same. 

`Where's Derek?´ Melissa asked, she was moving to stand between Peter and what was left of Stiles. 

`On his way.´ 

Melissa gave a short nod, then paused for a moment before saying, `Stiles, he's dying.´ Her voice was cracking and she struggled against her sorrow. 

`I know.´ Peter had been blessed enough to escape the Hale fire with his life, he had healed slowly but surely. Stiles would not do the same without some supernatural aid, and even with werewolf healing he would never look the same as he had done a month ago, but he would live on to grow old and get married and have children. 

`He'll give him the bite?´ Melissa asked, she just needed to hear someone say it. 

`Yes. He will not allow you to stop him, nor will I.´ Peter answered, moving away from the door but pausing by the door and leaning against the wall. 

`It's the last chance to get him back.´ Melissa whispers to the room more so than saying it to Peter. 

`You should know, it might kill him.´ Peter says, but before he can continue a familiar voice snarles. 

`NO.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come now children, settle down. You at the back, put down the bat and just listen!
> 
> Now, I know that after all the tears and emotions, this chapter lacks all of those little things you've come to expect from me. And I take the brunt of your disappointment. I did try and bring out the sorrow and such things, but Peter wouldn't stop shaking his head and telling me it was all wrong; he is unhappy that I even made him humane (I got the claw marks to prove it!!). He became so strange and unfamiliar when I tried to force the tears on him..... 
> 
> So this is how the chapter ended up. 
> 
> But I promise you, there will be tears, but not this time. Please do not give up on me yet!
> 
> Forgive and forget, is all I can say.


	4. The Sin of My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott didn't know how Ethan had found him. Scott only knew the asnwer to Ethan's question would only result with Scott being punished. Ethan could scream and yell as much as he liked, there was no solid asnwer to why Stiles had risked his life for Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I really didn't think we'd get this far.... over the bridge and into the woods.
> 
> This chapter was not in the original plan, nope. It came to me last night while I battle for sleep, it happen's a lot that stuff just curl up into my head, and I just end up thinking and thinking, listening to what the character's are saying to me or each other, I watch the little movie in my head until I give up and grab my notebook (this one is nr 76, I shit you not) and start writting things down (I've got a notebook by my bed, one down stairs in the living room and a third one in my bag for the times I need to leave the house. My cellphone is also used for this little thing I'm addicted too). 
> 
> My point is (if I had one), is that I never saw Isaac making a visit to this story, mentioned oh yes. But last night he just came to me, all sad-eyed and asked why so much hate towards him.... and I don't hate him... but I'm not his fan either... I like him, but I'm more into Derek and Stiles, and even Danny, oh and Jackson (a thing that I never imagined would, damn it!).
> 
> So, here is Isaac the hero that wasn't there at the start.... saving Scott's sorry-piece-of-ass (NOT, that I don't like Scott, he sort of grew on me). 
> 
> Now you might not like the way I made Ethan act, but I wanted something other than OMG I'M SO SAD.... because I needed a change. But it is still coming back, but later.
> 
> But to what I'm trying to tell you lovely people who dare read my crap, this was never on the map for this story and it has forced my hand to change the next few chapters. But fear not! We will have Derek but not today. 
> 
> Scott's guilt is also not here, because of the "I'm not into it at this moment." 
> 
> "WHO JUST THREW EGGS AT ME!?!"

Scott didn't know how Ethan had found him, he didn't even know he had been stalked around the forest until Ethan had bounced on him like a saddictic Tiger. But the Alpha had found him and was now throwing Scott around like a ragdoll, in the begining Scott had tried tp fight back but by now his already broken spirit was crushed into dust, and he just rolled with each punch and kick. Scott didn't care if he was going to live through this. 

Ethan drags Scott back up on his feet, one hand pulling at Scott's hair until he is forced to bare his neck to the Alpha who look's livid, the other hand grasps a firm hild of Scott's throat. The claws are piercing through the skin and the lazy trickle of blood feels so warm against Scott's cool skin. Ethan growls and glares at Scott before releasing his hold of Scott's hair, it gives very little relief as Ethan throws him against a tree. The impact is hard and Scott can see stars, and he wishes Stiles was there so he could tell his best friend that cartoons didn't always lie about stuff. 

The Alpha is there again, hand around Scott's throat lifting him off the ground and up against the tree. The hold is tight, but not enough to cut all the air flow that is needed to keep Scott in the land of the living. Ethan's eyes are bleeding red as he snarles at Scott who isn't even trying to move away from the Alpha, no Scott is done fighting. 

`TELL ME!´ Ethan roared face and teeth still more human than beast, but he sounds more like the monster he is. Scott's wolf whimpers under the rage and power of the Alpha. The wrath and frustration vibrates through the flesh of the Alpha and into Scott, still Scott has enough strenght to glare at Ethan as he answers, `I already - told you.´ 

Scott knows he will be in a world of hurt for his answer, so far it has always ended up with him getting punished, `That's just - what - he - had - to - do.´ the hold on his throat tightens and Scott struggles to say, `It's - instinct.´ 

Ethan yanks Scott off the tree, and with their faces so close that Scott can smell his own blood on the Alpha's hot breath, Ethan snarles, `Tell me why.´ Scott feels the roll of his eyes, before it registers in his brain, and as Ethan slams him back against the tree Scott can help but think he should stop hanging around the Hale's. The impact causes the stars to depart and black spots to start dancing in his vision, the air has left him and he is gasping for air. It is a familiar feeling, the battle for air, and he can almost hear Stiles come running towards him with the extra inhaler his best friend carried around for Scott. 

Ethan repeats the action a few more times, and Scott wishes he could get one of those nice brain damages that would allow him to hallucinate about seeing Stiles standing there snarky as ever, and telling him to pull his shit together and fight back because the real Stiles is waiting for him. 

`Tell me, why he would save his enemy.´ Ethan growls, his hold tightening around Scott's throat- 

`I - already told you,´ another hit against the tree makes Scott caugh and he knows from the pain that he has just shattered a rib or two. 

`Don't give me that shit, McCall.´ Ethan bites out, the human features bleeding away into something more animalistic. `There has to be a reason. There is no way he would risk his life for me, not unless there is a reason.´ 

`Maybe he just likes you.´ Scott laughes, before thinking that he's got the brain damage thing going for him but that it's not the one he wished for. 

Ethan roars before yanking Scott off the tree and throwing him like a dog's chew toy. Before Scott hits the ground, he thinks how Stiles would have looked horrified by the prospect that he might fancy Ethan. When Scott lands on the damp ground, he screams for the first time that evening, the pain that explodes through his right-arm is almost blinding. He turnes to his side and sees the tell-tale sign that he has broken his in more places than he likes to imagine possible. He feels sick when he looks at the injury. 

Ethan is there within a heart beat and kicks Scott a few times until the werewolf is on his back, which allows Ethan to put his foot down on the broken arm, eliciting a scream from Scott. 

Ethan doesn't see the figure coming through the trees like a bat out of hell, not until he is on the ground with a wolfed out Isaac on top of him. Scott breathes a sigh of relief as the pressure on his arm is removed. Ethan is quick enough to know not to stay on his back with werewolves around him, he is also aware that the Lahey kid isn't alone as he can hear someone moving over the forest floor with running steps. Ethan pushes Isaac off him and the two both rise to their feet, and Ethan snarles at Isaac, `You'll regret that, pup!´ 

`Bring it!´ Isaac roars and so Ethan does. 

The two werewolves struggle wildly, trashing in the darkness. Ethan would beat Isaac to the ground, but the werewolf would rise back up only to fall again. Scott forces his own pain to the back of his mind, he knows Isaac wont last long against an Alpha. As Scott pushed himself up on his knees, trying to support his useless arm, a loud roar broke through the darkness and Scott rolled his eyes, and cursed into the dark sky above, `SHIT! Oh my God can this get any worse?´ 

Aiden tackles Isaac into the ground, but the Alpha bounces at his twin as soon as Isaac is on the ground, and attaches his hand around his brothers neck and roars, `STOP!´ Ethan goes still and just glares at Aiden, who snarles at Isaac who is back up on his feet, `If you want a fight then attack, if not then stand down.´ 

Isaac looks at Scott, both asking the other what to do. 

`This search for an answer ends now.´ Aiden says, voice more like an order than an advice or a wish. 

`You'll get the answer you need once Deucalion is done with him.´ Aiden's words shoot cold shivers through Scott, and causes Ethan to look wide eyed at his brother who has freed him from the tight hold. 

With eyes searching for lies, Ethan asks, `Deucalion is going to give Stilinski the bite?´ Aiden nods. 

`NO!´ Scott screams, and forces himself up and of the ground, he ignores the pain he is in and starts to run towards the direction of the hospital. Scott can't allow it to happen; he can't let Stiles become a member of another pack. Scott can hear Isaac behind him, running and shouting into what has to be his phone for someone to get to the hospital. But the rest of the words are all lost as Scott can only hear the beating of his heart and the rush of blood inside him.


	5. Finding Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `Why?´ Scott asked, tears in his eyes. 
> 
> `Because every Batman needs a Robin.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, to say, I think we're lost in these dark woods. But don't panic! I've got a story to tell."
> 
> So, two chapters in a day... only happens when Hell freezes over so grab your skates, cause I feel a cold front coming. But I've got hot chocolate and tea! And yes, we have marshmallows and cookies. 
> 
> So, I think you might hate this one, because it holds perhaps very little of the tower I'm building, but hey I needed a brick and this one just hit me in the head. 
> 
> Well.... I'll just go and hide behind that great big rock over there.....

Scott is running as fast as he can, it hurts so bad that it makes him feel like he's going to be sick. But Scott is driven, ne needs to keep going, he needs to continue running. He has to protect Stiles. He has to save Stiles. He can't fail, not this time. Scott needs to save Stiles, after all Stiles has done for him, this needs to be the time Scott saves Stiles and keeps a promise made. Stiles has dragged Scott out of the darkness and into the light so many times, that it would be a crime if he failed now. 

Scott knows Stiles is dying, has been dying since the fire. His mum has told him as much. And if he could bring Stiles back, he would; Scott would do anything and he has tried everything from pleading with God to trying to summon a crossroads demon. And if he didn't know Stiles' wish when it came to the bite, he would have crawled on his hands and knees to Derek and pleaded with him to give the bite to Stiles; but Stiles doesn't want the bite.

Scott had once asked Stiles about taking the bite, it had been a week after Peter had been killed, and Stiles had for but a moment thought about it. Stiles had said he couldn't take the bite, because Scott needed him to stay human to keep Scott human. Stiles couldn't imagine what good would come if a hyperactive teenage werewolf was running around town. And Stiles couldn't cause the disappointment ti his mother by changing what she had created. 

No, Stiles didn't want the bite. Just about two month's before Stiles saved Boyd and Isaac, stopped Ethan from cutting himself in half and Scott from going up in smoke, Stiles had asked Scott to promise him something. 

Scott could still remember that moment, Scott was running late he'd promised to hang out with Isaac, he was in such a hurry that he nearly missed Stiles who was waiting for him outside Deaton's. Stiles looked nervous and a bit hurt when Scott told him he had plans with Isaac. `

`Oh, it's fine. You can go.´ Stiles said as he walked over to his Jeep, he didn't sound fine but Scott was late and he'd call Stiles once he was back from hanging around with Isaac. Scott might even drop by the Stilinski's. `Scott.´ 

Scott paused and looked over at Stiles who was standing by his Jeep, the door open. 

`Yeah?´ Scott looked down at his phone, he was running so late. He didn't have time for Stiles games. 

`Could you promise me something?´ Stiles wasn't looking at Scott, and Scott didn't care. 

`Sure thing. What?´ 

`Promise on your mum's life Scott,´ This was serious, Scott knew it and he listened for the first time in a long time for what Stiles had to say, `That if anything really bad happens, and I'm dying.´ 

Scott laughed, it was such a stupid thing to do, but he did. He would never allow Stiles to get hurt so badly that he'd die. He could protect Stiles, He would protect Stiles. Scott stopped laughing when Stiles turned to glare at him, shit he was serious. 

`Stiles, nothing is going to happen to you.´Scott said as he walked over to Stiles, he was looking into the eyes he had always found mystical, and placed his hand at the back of the long and oh so fragile neck. `I'll protect you. I promise you.´ 

Stiles gaze fell and he whispered into the evening, `You can't promise that, Scott.´ Stiles made a move to leave, but Scott held him where they stood.

`Stiles? What's wrong?´ Scott asked, he was getting nervous, Stiles was never this uneasy. Scott put a little pressure on his touch, and the confession came.

`Nothing, I just had a dream where I got hurt. I was trying to get to you, because you were hurt and bleeding out. But this werewolf, came at me and it just cut my throat open. It left me to bleed out, but unlike you I couldn't heal.´ Stiles was breathing fast and he looked frantic, `Then Derek came, and he didn't want me to die, and so he gave me the bite.´ Scott didn't know what to say or do, it was just a stupid dream, that's all. 

`What do you need, Stiles?´ Scott asked, his forehead resting against Stiles'. 

`Promise me you wont let anyone give me the bite.´ 

Scott looked at his friend, who looked so small suddenly, `Promise me Scott you wont let Derek or anyone give me the bite, even if it would be the only thing on earth that would save me.´ Scott gave a short nod, even if he wasn't sure he could ever allow Stiles just to die. 

`No. Scott, you need to promise me.´ Stiles said, framing his face with his pale hands, and Scott could never deny Stiles anything when he was this serious. 

`Stiles. Stiles, I promise on my mother's and my unborn childrens lives´ Scott tightened his hold on Stiles, it was his way of saying that it would never come to that, `That I Scott McCall will not allow anyone to turn you into a creature of the night.´ The last part was just so Stiles would smile, and it worked. 

Scott cursed loudly, he should have known that this would happen. Scott couldn't imagine his life without Stiles, even after a month without Stiles he could not imagine it. Scott couldn't imagine Stiles never again telling him, "You got me". there were so many things Stiles had said to Scott and said them more than once, but a life without "You got me" felt like someone squeezing his heart until every drop of blood was lost. To find more strenght, more speed, Scott reached for the first memory he had of Stiles Stilinski. 

`Go on,´ his mother said as she smiled down at him. Her smile wasn't real, Scott knew her real smile and this was not it. Scott wasn't stupid; well, maybe a little because his dad said so. Scott knew his mother's real smile, he remembered it well even if he hadn't seen that smile since his grandmothers birthday party. 

Scott knew his mother loved him, even if he was stupid, and he loved her because she could love him. Scott wished he could make her smile her real smile, but he just wasn't good enough to make her smile her real smile. 

With a sigh Scott walked away from his mother, she'd brought him to the new playground, and he knows why it is today; his dad is having a bad day, he hates the heat and has already yelled at Scott and his mum more than once. 

Scott walked over to the swings, not feeling like he could take the rejection from the other kids after another morning of listening to his dad telling him and his mum what a pain Scott was; it was Scott's fault that his dad wasn't happy, because he never wanted a child it was just to make his mum happy that Scott had been allowed to be born. 

Scott sits down on the swing and looks down at the ground, tears starting to fall because he tries so hard to be good. But he just can't stop crying and he can't read like Lydia Martin or like his cousin Jack, Scott can't run and play ball like his dad would want because of his stupid asthma. Scott can't even draw pretty pictures. The tears roll down his cheeks and he sits so that his mum can't see that he's crying again. 

A sudden shadow falls over Scott, and he looks up expecting Jackson Whitmore to be the reason for the shadow, but it isn't Jackson but a boy Scott had never seen before. The boy is smaller than Scott and has more Band-Aids on his arms and legs than what Scott can count; he can count up to then, but he always forgets eleven and thirteen is lost along the way. The boy has brown hair and it looks like someone had rubbed his head until it was all just a great big mess of brown hair, Scott was waiting for a mum to come running to fix it. The boy look at Scott as if trying to figure out what had made him cry. 

`Got an owie?´ the boy asks, then reaches into the pocket of his shorts and pulls out three Batman Band-Aids, `I can help. Where's your owie?´ 

Scott shakes his head, and looks away from the boy, he doesn't have bruises or cuts that can be fixed with the cool looking Band-Aids.

`You sad?´ the boy asks as he sits down on the swing next to Scott's, `I get sad too. Why you sad?´ Scott bites his lip, he doesn't want to say something that will make the boy know he's stupid. `I get sad when no one wants to play with me.´ Scott look's at the boy who smiles at Scott, and it's then that Scott notices how beautiful eyes the boy has. `Why aren't you playing with anyone?´

Scott opens his mouth to say he doesn't have friends, but the kid jumps off the swing and comes to stand in front of Scott, `Wanna play with me? We can play Batman and Robin.´ Scott nearly falls of the swing but the catches Scott by attaching his little hand to Scott's shirt and pulls hard enough to stop the fall, but the boy just smiles at the movement that would anger his dad but the boy beams at him, `Wanna be Batman?´ 

Scott just stares at the boy, and slowly the boy looks down at his feet and asks, `You wanna play with someone else, is okay.´ 

`No. I have no friends.´ Scott whispers and looks down at his sneakers. 

Gentle hands come to frame Scott's face, and those pretty eyes are looking down at Scott, `You got me. I'll be you're friend.´

`Really?´ Scott asks feeling as stupid as he sounds, `Why?´ Scott can almost hear his dad shouting at him about not talking like an nitwit.

`Because every Batman needs a Robin,´ the boy says his smile growing wider, ` and every Robin needs a Batman,´

Scott feels Isaac pull him back just in time to stop him from getting hit by a speeding truck, `Fuck, Scott, you dead isn't of much use for anyone of us.´ Isaac yells at Scott, while tightening the grip of Scott's shirt. `Calm down, Scott. Boyd is on his way back to Stiles. We should have know that Aiden telling us about you and Ethan was a trick, shit.´

Scott wasn't listening, he didn't honestly even care about what Isaac had to say; because he needs to focuse on Stiles. Scott hated to admit that it was only now when he had lost his friend, that he realized how much Stiles had been there for Scott; he had staid as Scott's fried even after his dad had hit Stiles because Stiles had shouted at Scott's dad to not call Scott stupid, Stiles who would spend hours helping Scott white his reading, it was Stiles who was there to support Scott when he was turned. And when Scott and Allison started dating Stiles gave his support as always, and never held it against Scott when he forgot about his plans with Stiles for alone time with Allison. Stiles could have been all pissed off at Scott when he started hanging out with Isaac, and still Stiles wasn't he seemed to understand the ties that bond the two; Scott always thought Stiles would be there, waiting. 

Then everything went to shit, Scott lost his head, and tried to kill himself and Stiles is there again reaching out to Scott. Telling him all the things he needed to hear, and then Stiles tells Scott that he would have to take Stiles with him if he wanted to die. The terrifying thing was that Stiles was telling the truth, he was more than willing to go up in flames with Scott. 

And for a moment Scott had thought about taking Stiles with him, thinking it would be better for Stiles if he died as well; because Stiles was even less popular than Scott, and even with Stiles trying so very hard to make friends with the Hale pack oli Erica had warmed up to him and she was gone (Boyd wouldn't notice Stiles missing and Isaac always found Stiles annoying, Allison had just tolerated Scott's best friend because she had too for the sake of their relationship and Lydia well she didn't even bother trying to do that much. With Scott being Stiles' only friend, and with Stiles' relationship with his dad strained, it felt like the right thing to do; to just wrap Stiles into his arms and hold him there as the two of them burned alive. 

But then Scott had realized Stiles would suffer, and Scott wasn't prepared to hurt Stiles, he couldn't kill Stiles and he couldn't leave Stiles. Scott had seen what had happened to Stiles after the death of Mrs. Stilinski, Stiles had seen the slow death of his mother and it had left scars that never healed. Scott setting himself aflame would be worse for Scott because it would hurt, and Scott would scream. Stiles mother hadn't screamed. 

Scott had decided to stay, for Stiles if nothing else. 

But it all went as wrong as it could. Stiles threw the flare away, but it rolled back and Lydia's scream had Stiles pushing Scott out of the puddle and into Isaac's arms, Scott hadn't noticed that Isaac was there and he was to stunned by what had happened to realize he was being held by Isaac while Stiles screamed, it was just a horrible scream one which would never leave Scott alone nor would the horrible smell of burnet flesh.

Scott had to stop running because he had to vomit, he bent down into the ditch and just emptied what was left in his stomach. Isaac was at his side, Scott could feel him rubbing soothing circles against Scott's back. Isaac had pulled out his cellphone and was calling someone, he was breathless as he spoke, `Derek, the Alpha's...´

Isaac stopped rubbing Scott's back, and Scott glanced up at Isaac, `Cora? Cora, you need to tell Derek or Peter that the Alpha's are going to turn Stiles.´

Scott stood up, his throat burning, he noticed the change in Isaac's heart beat and he looked alarmed, `Cora, what do you mean you know?´ what Cora said was left unknown to Scott, but it made Isaac drop his phone and just started running. Dread was all Scott felt.


	6. S.T.I.L.E.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All John Stilinski ever wished for was to be a good husband for his wife, and a good father to his son. 
> 
> He had been a good husband, he knew this because he had loved her with all his heart and still did; he had never yelled or cursed at her, he had never spoken ill of her, he kissed her and held her every chance he got, and he told her every day more than once that he loved her. He had loved her, loved her with all his might.
> 
> And John loved his son. John had loved his baby boy from the moment he was born. But to love someone who is so much like the one true love of your life who was taken from you, it breaks even a good man like John. That is why John Stilinski failed as a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're almost out of the woods people. Let's not surrender to our exhaustion and carry on for a while longer." 
> 
> I felt it was time to bring forth our dear Sheriff Stilinski, and some of his memories of his beloved son, may he rest in piece *dodges an arrow* at the hospital"
> 
> I must warn you though, the end is near and as I have yet again been asked for new roads to take and tales to tell (there requests have been made and a few are now under consideration) but before I begin a new tale (sterek, steter, stanny or stackson so many to choose from as well as a kid Stiles) the old must end. 
> 
> And I do so hate tales left untold. 
> 
> So please, enjoy.

John Stilinski was a good father, he wasn't the best father in the world, but he was good. He loved his son, no, loved wasn't a word strong enough to describe the feeling he felt for his Baby Boy; he loved his son when he had been born and John had finally been allowed to hold his little boy, months of fearful waiting to see if their fifth try would end the way the previous four had. His son had been so small and fragile looking, but there was something about the little boy that told John that Baby Boy Stilinski would not be following his siblings. John had cried tears of joy when he held his son, because he was perfect with all his ten fingers and toes, wrinkled little body with very little hair and the eyes that were viewing him with a look that told John his son would be as clever as him and his wife. 

He smiled down at his son, and promised that little bundle that he would be the best father, that he would never yell at him or belittle him, he would never raise his hand against his son in anger; he promised never to be like his father had been. 

Anya had laughed at him, she was exhausted but happy, and told him that he could never be like his father, because John was kind and good. John didn't have the heart to tell her it was because of her, that it was because of Anya he wasn't an abusive asshole. There was never a point in arguing with Anya, she never gave in. 

John promised his Baby Boy that he would be there to teach him how to ride a bike and how to drive, he would show his son how to shave and help him deal with all those embarrasing changes that would torment him as he grew up to become a fine young man. John would teach his son to be good. John couldn't give a damn about his being good at sports or that he would be some sort of a genius, all he cared about was for his boy to be healthy and good.

John and Anya had been prepared for the fact that they were having a boy, they had chosen a name for him Edward Alexander Ivan Marcus Nicolai Stilinski, but once Baby Stilinski was born the names went out the window because the boy just wasn't an Edward. It took them three months before Anya suddenly came up with the names she would not give up on, even with John struggling with them. The names came to her while he had been kissing his way down her fine pale skin, she was moaning and giggling just the way he liked it when suddenly he shouted out, `Svatoslav!´ and kicked John off the bed. 

`What?´ John asked, while trying to untangle himself from the sheets. He couldn't believe he'd just been kicked out of bed, just when things were getting good. 

`Svyatoslav,´ Anya sang, `Thales,´ she smiled, `Ingòlfr,´ she beamed, `Erhard´ she hummed, `Stilinski!´

`Did I just miss something? Like a big fat clue of what the hell your talking about?´ John asked as he got back up on his feet, in his naked glory. 

`Svatoslav,´ Anya says as she stalks over to him, and he knows she's not going to take a no for an answer. But John is hard and will make his wife work for those little names she's come up with, it is only faire right?

`Svatoslav, after my grandfather, it means blessed, holy, bright and glory.´ Anya sways her hips that special little way that almost makes John drool, later when he's getting down from the post-sex-high he has to admit that the meaning of the name fits their son. 

`Thales, which means blossom.´ Anya hummed as she removed her panties, oh she knew this game they were playing well. 

John had wished their son would blossom into a fine young man, so Thales could only be a good start.

`Ingòlfr, is for that stuffed toy wolf you bought him.´ Anya smiled. 

Baby Stalinski, or as he would be known as in the morning Svatoslav would cry his head off if the toy was nowhere in sight. So John was alright with that something special in the mixture of names to remind them of times when their son loved a toy wolf. 

`Erhard, means honour and bravery which is because that fits you John,´ she was almost close enough to touch, and he needs to touch. But she jumps him and wraps her arms and legs around him, and he is fine with that, he can carry her without struggle over to their bed or the dressed. Between kisses Anya tells him she has a good feeling about the names, and he agrees just so that he could finally take care of the growing problem he was having. 

In all honesty John had been pleased when his son one day said he wanted to be called Stiles, not at all ashamed that his son said it was because no one but his mother could pronounce it right. 

John had tried to be a good father, to protect and love his son. But he had to admit, and he did, that he had dropped the ball when Anya died. He'd been prepared for it, but he just couldn't handle it when he lost the one person who had made him believe in love; it hurt to look at his son, her son, because Stiles looked like his mother. 

People had always laughed and asked if Anya had cloned herself, and if there had been a mistake with the sex of the baby. 

When Anya had been alive John had been so happy about his son resembling the woman he loved, he loved the way Stiles did so in more ways than on; Stiles would get the same mischievous glint in his eyes at the drop of a hat, his stubbornness that pushed Stiles to his limits, and that strong spirit that would not break. 

Stiles was good, better than good, he would try and make friends with everyone and anyone because no one should be alone. Stiles would help his mother as much as he could even before she became ill. When Anya died Stiles had been by her side while John was at the station finishing some paperwork, he was the sheriff and couldn't just drop the ball because his wife was dying. Melissa was the one to call John, she told him to get to the hospital. Nothing more needed to be said and John flew out of his chair and headed to the hospital, the sirens on as he feared her would be too late. Speeding like a lunatic John prayed to the God that had given him to parents unfit to raise a small boy, a God that had thought that it was alright for John's parents to beat and degrad him as much as they pleased, he begged that same God who had given him a wonderful woman to marry, he cried to the God who had stolen four of his children before they had been given a chance to live and learn, he pleaded with this God who gave him a hyperactive son and little boy who was now alone with his dying mother. John pleaded for this God to give him time to say goodbye to his wife, to give him time to tell her how much he loved her while holding her as she slipped away. John just needed time, just a little bit more time. John knew he was too late by the sound of his son screaming and crying, his son was begging for someone to help his mama because she wasn't breathing and she was so very cold; he told them his mama didn't like to be cold. Melissa was there, she was down on the floor with Stiles in her lap holding the crying child that was desperatly trying to get back into the room where his mama had been staying the past few weeks. Seeing his father Stiles started screaming for him to help his mother, to save his mama because his dad was a hero. John could admit that he should have hadled the moment better, he should have taken his son into his arms and just hugged him. He should have told Stiles how much his mother loved him, and would always love her precious little boy. He should have told Stiles he loved him. But he did none of it, in his own selfish grief he walked past Melissa and Stiles, entered the room where his wife still was left to wait for someone to come and remove her, he closed the door behind him without even glancing at his boy, it was as good as saying that Stiles was nothing. John could have left the bottle of scotch in the cabinet, or just drank a glass of it when he and Stiles got back to the house, he should have made Stiles something to eat and made sure Stiles did eat something before bed. But John didn't he walked into the kitchen a took the bottle he had been given on the day of his sons birth, and without a glass in hand began to drink. He should have made sure Stiles felt loved as he crawled up to bed, where he cried himself to sleep, but John didn't. John sat on the couch in the living room drinking, ignoring the loud sobs of his little boy. John should have talked to his son, prepared him for the funeral, he should have told Stiles what to expect. Instead he left his son to deal with it on his own. It was Melissa who had made sure Stiles was dressed in a fine black suit just like John. And when Stiles asked him why there were white flowers on the coffin when everyone knew she hated white flowers, he had glared and told Stiles not to be stupid. John should have held his son as they watched the coffin lowered into the ground, but he didn't and Stiles couldn't handle it and ran off; John told Melissa and Scott to let him go, because Stiles' would be fine. John should have noticed that his son was missing, but like his guests he did not think much about a missing boy. It was only when everyone had left and Melissa started to clear out all the plates that Scott asked where Stiles was; they searched the house, but Stiles wasn't under his bed or in the hamper. Then the doorbell rang and the crisis was over, Mr. Hale was there outside his house with his son Derek and in Mr. Hale's strong arms was a sleeping Stiles. Derek had been the one to find Stiles, he'd been out running with his father when he'd heard someone crying. John took his son, thanking both the Hale's in away that might have seemed a bit too much but it felt not enought. John should have learned from almost losing Stiles to keeo his son close, to protect him and he should have focused on making his son feel loved. But he missed Anya too much to let the bottle rest, he hadn't planned on continuing drinking, it just happened. And when Stiles started to get into trouble, enough so that John lost his job, that should have been the moment to sit his son down and have a good talk with him. He should have demanded answers from his son and not the bottle of scotch. John should have never let it slip off his tongue that he didn't trust Stiles, he shouldn't have said he trusted Scott more than his own son. But he did. John couldn't help the feeling that if, if he had been a better father then maybe Stiles would have trusted him enough to talk about Scott's problem, because there was no way in Hell a young kid just gets it in his head to kill himself in such a horrible way as Scott had planned. John could have helped Scott, if only Stiles had trusted him. John didn't blame Scott for what had happened; he could have done it so easily, but Scott was already broken, and John knew how depression worked. John knew Scott had never meant for Stiles to get hurt, it was an accident. From what John had been told the only reason Scott wasn't as destroyed as Stiles was, or worse dead, was because Stiles had pushed Scott to safety while leaving himself to burn. Everyone who had been there, told him how brave Stiles had been and used the word hero to describe his son. But John would have rather had his son than a hero. John could have blamed Scott, but he was too exhausted and his own guilt was weighed too much. John loved Scott, like a son and could not blame him for something what had happened. And if there was someone who had failed Stiles it was John; he should have been there to see what was going on with both Stiles and Scott. John had failed both of his boys. He had failed his young son long ago. In his selfish sorrow John had abandoned his son, John might have bee there but he wasn't really around. And now he was paying for it, by going home to a house that felt so wrong and empty without Stiles. The house wasn't empty as Lydia was there with Allison making dinner, Danny Mahealani and a Jackson Whittemore who had suddenly returned to Beacon Hills, and of course Boyd who almost felt like glued to John's side.


	7. The Beauty and The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they wanted was their mate safe and sound. All they wanted to do was fetch their beautiful mate and take him home to their den. They would care and protect him, hunt for him and bring back only the best kills, they would feed him the fresh meat and cover him with the finest of pelts. The picture of their mate stretched out on their bed of pelts, skin so pale and fine, so perfect and wonderful had the beast and man eager to see the plan come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Look, over there the town lights are glowing. We are nearly there. Just a few fields to cross. Have we lost anyone along the way?"
> 
> So, this is the thing people, I sliced and diced the original last chapter "The Big End" because as I started reading it through I felt having it as a one unit didn't work for me. 
> 
> Derek is up now, try and understand that he isn't all there right now because of Stiles not being around, So if he sounds a bit crazy and dark, then that is all my fucked up brains creation; the Alpha has so much guilt for so many lives that I think it would start to wear him down, and with uncle Peter whispering in the ear anything can happen.

Derek felt like grabbing Cora by the neck and just throwing her through the window of the Motel room. He did not want her there. The way she was splayed out on the bed so relaxed and uncaring, it was an outright insult against him and Stiles. She had never cared for Stiles, she had never seen how wonderful and brilliant he was. Cora treated him like dirt, Stiles was there but not important, she spoke ill of him. Even now, she was uncaring and cold. Cora deserved to suffer, and should suffer like Derek did, she should be mirroring the agony her brother and Alpha were feeling. 

But he could not give in, he could not surrender to the urge to slaughter and maim, to destroy and kill. No, Derek had to stay in control as he knew, he felt it, that he would become too crazed and too feral which would not do at all if he wished to be with his Stiles. But it was so very hard not to give in to the restlessness of his despair that haunted him day and night. 

Derek clawed at the small table by the window, the curtains old and faded drawn to hide the cruel world that continued arrogantly without Stiles' laugher. Derek was not sure how long he had been sitting there, how long he had been waiting for Peter's call, how long he had been focused on his thoughts and memories of Stiles. Derek did not know how much time had passed since he sat down and began the wait. 

Derek glared down at the cellphone, it was old and cheap, it was the sort of thing you could only use for two things. Stiles would have detested the thing, it would have made his skin crawl, and Stiles would have long ago replaced it with a better one. But considering how Derek had gone through cellphones like Stiles went through words on a good day, the age or shape of the cellphone did not hold much interest for Derek. Once Stiles was back, Derek would let Stiles choose for the both of them a new phone, and Stiles could do what he wished with them. 

When Stiles was back he could do what he wished. Derek would let Stiles do anything he wished once his boy was back to talking and laughing. If Stiles wished to punish Derek for what he had done, Derek would not fight him; Derek would submit to Stiles, he would crawl for him, and if Stiles would ask him to bring Jennifer Blake's head on a silver plate he would. 

But Stiles would never let him, Derek knew that, Stiles was too good to ask for the head or heart of that bitch. 

The thought of Stiles perhaps not forgiving Derek for sleeping with that woman, made the wolf whimper. They had betrayed their mate, they had been weak and it had hurt their mate, it was their fault Stiles was away from them. It was her fault, she had to be a witch for there could be no other way for them to give in to a imperfect person; yes, it had to be something like that and Stiles would find the asnwer, because their mare was so clever. 

The distance between them and Stiles was slowly killing both Derek and the wolf under his skin, and something much darker was haunting around underneath them. Derek needed Stiles, he needed the smell of him to appease the wolf. If Cora hadn't been there he could remedy the rising beast by laying out some of the shirts Derek had taken from Stiles' room and hamper; the smell of Stiles was so rich and soothing, the best smell was the mixture of Stiles and Derek. 

Since the first time, the very first time Derek had come across Stiles, his wolf had told him to quickly cover the boy with their smell and little Stiles had been so afraid and alone that the presence of someone else had him attached to Derek; and Derek had held on tightly, the boy was sp upset and exhausted that Derek was sure he did not even notice how the older boy was rubbing his smell over the fragile body. It was instinct his father had told him with an understanding smile, to mark the one as soon as that person was found; Derek's father had not judged him because of the fact that his mate was a boy, his father had seemed pleased that his son had found his mate at such a young age. 

If only Derek had found his mate before Kate, then his family might have still been alive. Derek ran his fingers through his hair, it was longer now and he hadn't washed it in days, he would take care of it once Stiles was back. Once Stiles was back he would claim him, cover the boy with his scent. Once Stiles was back Derek would never let him go, ever again. 

Derek had been waiting for days for Peter to call, to tell him it was time. 

There was a small part of Derek that knew this was not right, but he'd deal with the Hellfire that would come from agreeing with Peter. But his uncle had been right, had known what needed to be done, Peter knew Derek needed Stiles. The pack needed Stiles. Derek had to be the Alpha and do what was right for the pack. 

Stiles would forgive him. Derek knew this. 

Stiles would be angry and hurt for a while but he would forgive, even if Derek might not, because Stiles could love a broken Derek. 

Derek glared down at the stilent item on the table, willing it to ring.

There had never been such a long passing of time without any contact between Derek and Stiles, not since Derek had found Stiles in the woods with Scott. Derek had nearly lost control of his beast when it became aware of their mate with another werewolf, it wanted to kill the threat to their claim, it wanted Derek to steal Stiles away and keep him safe. But Derek had known better than to attack and kill his mates friend, for that was what they were and he could tell there were not romantic interests there at all; the two teenagers smelled more like adopted brothers. Derek had control his wolf, but only as much as was needed; he would allow himself to push and even abuse his mate in order to rub his smell back into the boy, he would voice his displeasure about Stiles and Scott's closeness when he could not even wrap his arms around what should be his. There had always been some contact between Derek and Stiles, even if Stiles hadn't always been aware of Derek watching him from afar. 

With the passing of time Derek became aware of how brave and loyal his mate was, even with Derek treating him less than what he was, Stiles still gave him everything Derek asked for. Stiles tried to bring Scott into the pack, Stiles tried to befriend the wolves Derek created; Erica had taken a liking to Stiles, a liking Derek had to snuff out when it began to threaten his statues as Stiles one and only. But Erica had not been the only threat, no, Danny Mahelani was a threat that made his wolf more restless than it had been when Erica had circled around Stiles; the goalie became aroused around Stiles, Derek had smelled it and the smell on Stiles every single day of school. But once Derek realized that Stiles wasn't that taken by Danny, perhaps because the other teen gave Stiles so very little attention which was perfect considering how Derek showed his. 

With Scott working with Deaton and going to summer school, and with Derek pushing Isaac to spend more time with Scott in hopes of slowly drawing Scott back into the fold of Derek's pack, Stiles was left to find a new person to hang around with and to Derek's joy it turned out to be him. At first they they followed the same patern they had followed for a while, but slowly they would drift into unknown waters; Derek would talk to Stiles and Stiles to Derek, they would watch movies and argue. It was slow, but it grew into something Derek had been hungry for. 

The Alpha needed to feel his mate, his light and always so nervous touch, the light weight of the slender body against his own. Derek needed to smell that wild earthy scent that danced with such smells like lavender and honey, arousal that would always be around and make Derek's wolf ache to take and please their mate. There was however one part of Stiles' smell did not sit well with Derek, the chemical components of the medicine Stiles took daily twisted the natural smells and more so when the teen abused his Adderall. It was the unstableness of that unnatural smell that alerted Derek, he had tried to talk with Stiles about it as he worried for his mates health; but as always Derek became frustrated with himself for not knowing how to express his fears and ended up yelling at Stiles, threatening him and throwing insults at him that should never have fallen from Derek's lips. Stiles had stood silent before the abuse, silent which was never a good thing as Stiles could always defend himself with words, and when Stiles had enough he just turned around and walked out the door; which had Derek stunned and confused before the panic set in. 

Derek followed the Jeep, running after it in the warm night of July. He ran until the Jeep came to a sudden stop, from the frightful beating of that loving heart Derek knew Stiles was having a panic attack. Stiles had told Derek that he suffered from panic attacks, he hadn't had one in ages and it was Derek who set one off. Derek ran over to the Jeep and nearly pulled the door of as he tried to get to his mate, Stiles didn't react to him which was not a good thing, Derek unbuckled his mate and pulled him out of the Jeep; Derek lowered himself and Stiles down on the ground, and held him tightly knowing with one hand over the heart he loved so much. Derek tried to talk Stiles down from the panic that had taken him, not knowing what to do and only thinking of how much he loved the peculiar boy; he praised his mind and loving heart, he admired the strenght and bravery of the breakable human he held dear. 

He could feel the moment the panic subsided, and smiled with a little laughter as a shakey breathless voice said, `I knew you were a big softy.´

Derek had never said the three words he knew he should have said long ago, three little words he would stop Stiles from saying because those three little words were the last thing he had said to his mother, the last thing Laura had said to him had been those three little words. Derek couldn't risk losing Stiles, so the words were off-limits but Stiles was Stiles and he still said those three litte words in little ways; drawing a heart over Derek's heart when no one was looking or when they were alone and in bed, or leaving a little note with a heart on it underneath Derek's pillow or inside his leather jacket, Stiles had even made origami hearts which he shoved into Derek's shoes and pockets. 

Derek would tell Stiles how much he loved him every day once he had his mate back, because he had almost lost Stiles and the thought that Stiles could die without ever hearing Derek say he loved him; it felt as bad as hearing that he had killed Stiles.

Derek longed to touch the pale skin that was so soft and cool, that amazing skin that always grew warm under the lightest of touches, it would always make his wolf preen when it could warm its mate. It always amazed Derek how Stiles's body would slot so perfectly with his own, Stiles was made for him. The first time they had ended up spooning, it was so natural as if they had done it forever. Derek hated the way he missed nuzzling against that long slender neck which he wanted to mark with lovebites.

When he and Stiles were in bed, and Stiles had drifted off to sleep Derek would whisper praises and words he'd never speak out loud when the boy was awake and aware. Derek would listen to the soothing calm breathing of his mate, listening to that strong heart slow down into a steady calming pattern that always lulled Derek into a peaceful slumber. Derek would always lay his hand over that amazing precious heart. 

`Derek?´ Cora glanced up from her magazine, a worried look passing across her features before settling into one of aloofness as Derek turned to glare at her.

Derek hated the way Cora would treat Stiles, belittle him and saying that he was not pack. Derek hated himself for the way he treated Stiles in front of the pack, treating him like he was nothing and Stiles never brought it up when they were alone, he would roll with the punches like a pro and never ask Derek to treat him better. Stiles never asked Derek to talk to Cora about letting up with all the hurtful things she said. No, Stiles was always so good and understanding. The only time Derek had almost slipped was when they had been talking about how they would save Boyd and Erica. 

When Stiles had with the drop of a hat said he'd go with Derek to save the two missing betas, for Stiles to agree so fast to risk his life did not sit well with the Alpha, he'd fucking knock Stiles out if he'd try and come along but Stiles seemed to understand what Derek feared and backed down. Only to then question Derek's strenght in front of Scott and Peter, which he needed to of course fix before Stiles would start thinking he had a weak mate, his wolf hated hurting their mate but also yelped excitedly when Stiles admited they could break through the barrier between them and their stolen betas. Derek had been more than set on bringing back his betas, to show his mate what a good Alpha he was, he would rather die than have to live knowing his mate saw him as weak and useless. 

Derek felt like a caged animal in that little room he shared with Cora, his wolf and him so restless without their mate. They both wanted the same, they wanted to go and fetch their beautiful mate, take him home to their den. They both wanted to keep him safe, to care for him like a mate should. They both wanted to hunt for their wonderful mate, to would feed him only the finest meats and help him heal and grow stronger, they would nurture him back to health. They wanted to bring their precious mate the finest pelts, and lay him down on the soft bed of furs, he would look so beautiful all stretched out wiht his pale naked flesh resting on the spoils of their hunts. They both imagined crawling on top of that fine body, allowing their mate to feel their devotion and strenght. 

The phone gave out its horrible ring, breaking the tantalizing image of Stiles underneath him eyes wide open with wonder and love, Derek answered the call before the first ring had ended. 

`What?´


	8. I'm The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek will never trust Peter, he will never trust him with his life or Cora's. But he will trust him with Stiles'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OMG! Why the hell are you people stopping? We're almost at the Inn? Fine, rest."
> 
> Yeah, I honestly have nothing to say about this one.... it has been written and so on.

Derek felt excitement explode within him at the news, he had waited so long and the time had come. Derek was up and off his chair before ending the call, the chair tumbling to the floor with a loud bang. He didn't bother taking his jacket, he left the keys on the table and just ran out of the room without a look or a word to his sister. His wolf wanted to howl, to tell anyone and everyone that the time had come, it wanted everyone to know that it was going to bring back its mate. But Derek would not allow it, the risk of alerting the worng crowd was too great of a risk to take. Nothing would stop them now, Peter would see to that. 

Derek did not trust Peter, not with his life or that of his pack. But he had come to trust Stiles with Peter, which had been a hard thing to digest. But when Stiles was around, Derek could almost sense Peter change. Then there were the looks Peter would sneak at Stiles when Stiles was too entrhaled by something or other; the look was the one Derek had caught his father give him and his siblings when ever they made him proud or bemused him, or when he just felt at peace. But the doubts had lingered for a long time, until the day Peter had been mistaken as Stiles' father by the leader of a group of criminals. 

Peter and Derek walked into the garage it smelled the same as before but Derek was less worried now about the possible threat those tattooed men could pose; Stiles was not with them so all should be good. The leader walked up to them, talking in russian and looking over at Peter with high expectation. Peter apologized for not speaking nor understanding the man, the man smiled a fleating smile before saying, `Oh, yes, your son said it was his mother.´ A strange sound left Derek at that, it was like he had swallowed his tongue and was about to chocke on it. Peter looked a bit like he had been hit with a bat in the head. Stiles would have enjoyed the moment. 

`I asked where the boy was, I liked him. You rasied him good.´ while they looked over the amazing changes made to the SUV, the man kept on telling Peter what a fine son Stiles was, telling him how proud he should be of his clever boy. And slowly Derek began to notice something, Peter began to change and he could see the Peter before the fire the one who cared and had dreams of starting his own family; the one Derek had thought dead. Once the exchange of cash was made, and both Peter and Derek made their way to the SUV, the man placed his hand on Peter's shoudler and said, `Take care of your son, the loss would be far to great.´ A look of fear and dread washed over Peter who gave only a short nod before getting into the SUV. 

They didn't talk about what happened not for a while, not until they were at Peter's apartment, and Derek just couldn't keep his mouth shut, `Stiles, you care for him, don't you?´ Peter had frozen in place, Derek wasn't sure if the new Peter would take over or the old one, would he get the truth or a lie. 

`I'm not interested in him, Alpha.´ Peter asnwered, without looking at Derek. 

`I know you're not.´ Derek answered not moving from where he was standing, he had never smelt arousal on Peter when Stiles was around, so he knew what wasn't on Peter's mind. `But there's something, right?´ 

`Are you worried, that I might hurt him?´ Peter asked, walking into the kitchen, there was hurt in that voice of his hidden under smoothness. 

`No.´ the asnwer came without much thought, he had smelled the change in Peter everytime Stiles was in danger or when he was somewhere that might be dangerous for a human such as Stiles, even while being a crazed Alpha there had been a part of Peter that had smelled that way; when Derek had figured out that Peter was the Alpha and thought he was out to save Stiles from his uncle he had been too afraid to understand the smell on his uncle. `You want to protect him. You smell like dad and mum used to when they thought Laura and Cora, and me were in danger.´ 

Peter walks back into the living room area with a glass of wine and a false smile, `Are you telling me I was never interested in protecting you?´

`You were, very much,´ Derek says as he walks over to his uncle, who now smells like fear, `But it's not the same, this is the same smell that werewolf couple had when they passed through Beacon Hills and we ended up crossing paths. You smell like a father afraid for his child.´ Peter goes pale and he walks over to the window overlooking Beacon Hills.

`I'm not sane, you know that, right.´ It is not a question and Derek says nothing, he waits for Peter to continue as he of course must, `If I could, I would adopt him. If I could, I'd take him as my son. If I knew he would never know it was me, if I knew he could forgive me, if I knew he'd be mine to adopt and care for,´ Peter turns to look at his nephew, his eyes flashing that familiar blue, `I would take his father's life. But I can't because that would break our beautiful boy.´ It is all true, every single word. 

Derek doesn't trust Peter, not with his own life or Cora's, he can never trust Peter that much. But Peter will not hurt Stiles. Peter will without a doubt kill Derek and Cora if that would be the price to save Stiles. Derek will never trust Peter with his or his sisters life, but he will trust him with Stiles'. 

When they had thought Stiles dead Peter had refused to believe it, while Derek had accepted it. Peter was on the phone for hours calling everyone in the pack, he called the sheriff's station and Mrs. McCall and everyone he could think might have news for him; it ended up being coach Finstock who told Peter Stiles wasn't dead. 

Peter would not give up on Stiles, ever.

Seeing the hospital made Derek's heart leap, he could only hope Peter had already delt with Mrs. McCall. Derek didn't really care what his uncle did with her, just as long as she wasn't there to stop Derek from getting to Stiles. Derek was just about to cross the street and head for the parking lot when something slammed into him, he crashed to the ground and was dragged by the hair into the nearby alley, the stench of the place was sickening and the alley cats exploded out of their chosen places and ran out into the strees crying out their anger and firght as they went. 

`Going for the homeless look, Derek?´ the familiar voice asked, it was Kali in all her deranged glory. She dropped Derek of at the back of the alley before giving him a very well planned kick to the stomach and then his head. Although he could barely focuse on the fact that he was still alive, the female werewolf circled him only to pause in order to kick him.

Without warning she bounced on him like Tigger and pinned him to the ground, she straddled his chest with her knees pushing down on his shoulders. Kali moved her knewws in order to snap his clavicle's like they were twigs, before breaking both wrists, she was so quick and deadly in her movements that Derek wondered how much of a human she had ever really been. 

`All good, baby?´ Kali cooed at him while moving to break his right elbow and then the left, using her filthy foot to cover his mouth, even as he bit down she seemed almost to enjoy the fangs sinking into her. `Do you think your pet will like this new look your going for? The beared, does he like them?´ She started to break his forearm as she spoke, `You just stay here with me, like a nice little boy.´ She pulled her foot off of Derek's mouth, which allowed him to spit out, `Get off me!´

The grin that came over Kali made Derek's heart stutter, `Oh, would if I could. Would if I could.´ she hummed happily as she said the words that made Derek's blood run cold, `But you see, Deucalion needs some alone time with that lovely little toy of yours.´

Derek tried to get up, but his arms were so messed up and with Kali still sitting on top of him, it was impossible. 

`Don't panic, Derek.´ Kali said with an almost moan, `He's not going to kill him, or at least that's not what he desires. Deucalion is just going to turn him.´ 

`NO!´ Derek roared at Kali who just laughed. 

Derek couldn't imagine anything worse than Stiles ending up as Deucalion's beta, it would be a fate worse than death. 

`Do you think that pet will be a good for Duke? Will he submit, bare his throat and present himself like a good little bitch for his Alpha? Or will Duke need to be rough with him, beat him a little?´ 

Derek would never let that deranged Alpha touch Stiles, he would fucking kill him. Derek was about to howl for aid when Kali was pulled off of him. It was Isaac and soon a bloodied Scott arrived looking like he could barely stand. 

`Help Derek!´ Isaac yells at Scott, while trying to keep Kali from shredding his throat. Scott looked like he was thinking about just leaving Derek to deal with his problems alone, but like Stiles there was a good heart in Scott that would not leave Derek the way he was. 

`If I help you, will you stop Deucalion?´ Scott asked while starting to rejust the broken bones. 

`You just try and stop me,´ Derek snarled. 

Before the bones had healed, Derek was already up and running. Derek didn't think about Isaac or Kali or Scott, he ran towards the hospital wishing his bones would heal enough to allow him to protect and defend his mate. He was in so much pain, but it was nothing compared to the agony of thinking Stiles was dead, or the thought of Stiles ending up as Deucalion's beta.


	9. I Will Fight For You, Will You Do The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter threw Melissa over the bed and Stiles, she would hit the ground and wall hard but she would live. He did what was need to protect the both of them; Stiles would never forgive him if Melissa died. 
> 
> Deucalion would have to kill Peter if he wanted to get to either human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sit down, it's time we talked." 
> 
> *Pulls out the chair at the old wooden table of the Inn*
> 
> "I'll be leaving soon, so let's finish this tale."

Peter grabbed Melissa and threw her over Stiles and the bed, she'd be bruised and hurt but safe for the timing being as the Alpha lunged at the two of them. Peter grabbed Deucalion by the throat and pushed him away from Stiles and Melissa, the blind Alpha went flying against the wall like he was without any bones. Peter didn't hesitate to shift, the claws and fangs came out and he was ready to eliminate the threat. He had no desire to become an Alpha but he would if it would keep Stiles alive. 

`Stay down.´ Peter growled a warning to Melissa who was moving around behind him and the bed, before he threw himself at the intruder who was as much wolfed out as Peter was. Peter knew this would not be a fair fight, Peter was just a beta and Deucalion was a Alpha but he would protect his boy for as long as it took for his own Alpha to arrive. He would also need to keep Melissa from getting killed, because she was important to his boy and Stiles would never forgive him for allowing her to die; one dead mother was enough for this boy of his.

Deucalion might have been blind, but did not fight like that. Each blow the blind Alpha directed was met with the flesh of Peter's body. However Peter had years under his belt, he had cleverness and he was intrepid as the need to protect would force him to continue on even after all hope of surviving was lost. Peter would not allow his boy to die.

With each impact Peter managed to land on Deucalion the Alpha would bellow like and an angry bull. Peter was aware that Melissa had crawled over the bed so he moved to draw Deucalion away from the door towards which she was moving, there was something in her eyes that assured him she would be back; Peter knew better than anyone that a mother does not abandone her young. Peter managed to avoide the clawed hand aimed for his chest and counter attacked with latching onto the arm and breaking it, he got a heavy blow to his head for that little stunt. It took every inch of Peter's will to stay up on his feet, but was brought down to one knee when another blow hit the back of his neck, Peter had a lovely view of Stiles; the boy who looked like something right out of Peter's worst nightmare, and still Peter couldn't help but think he was so very beautiful. 

A kick in the back had Peter on the ground, his spine not yet broken but close enough to make every movement he would make from now on stiff and painful. But Peter rolled onto his back just in the nick of time to grab that foot coming towards him with the intent to crush his spine. Peter was quick even when in pain, years suffering from burns had its usess, the sound of the ankle snapping was like music to his ears. With his foot Peter kicked Deucalion's knee with enough force to shatter the kneecap. Deucalion hit the ground and had Peter on him within seconds, but Decualion grabbed him by the throat and was well prepared to claw his way across his throat, but Peter felt no fear as Melissa came into the roon with two syringes which she quickly jabbed into the Alpha's neck as he rose to one knee, what ever she injected the Alpha with made the beast go limp, and soon the monster had turned back into the blind man that had walked around Beacon Hills. Deucalion fell to the floor like any mortal. 

The unseeing eyes were moving everywhere, it was clear the Alpha struggled to figure out how he had suddenly been bested by a human female and Peter. 

`Is he dead?´ Melissa asked, her voice trembling, she could not see Deucalion's face from where she was standing. Her hands were still holding her weapons of choice although they were now empty and useless as the thin needles had broke into the Alpha's neck. Peter shook his head. `Are you going to kill him?´

Oh the idea was so tempting, he really did want the power and the strenght that came with being an Alpha. He did want to be able to give the bite to Stiles, but he had his doubts whould his wolf do such a thing without Stiles' say so. And if he was an Alpha he might fight Derek off once he arrived to give the boy the bite, stop him from saving their boy. 

`No. I've had my taste of being an Alpha. It really isn't my thing.´ Peter said as he stood up, his back complained with sharp pains but Peter had a job to do. `Could you do it, kill him?´ Peter asked without really believing she would. 

`How would I need to do it?´ 

Peter who had been looking at the Alpha was shocked by the words said, there was no fear nor doubt there. Peter had always thought Melissa McCall to be a beautiful woman, but now he realized she was outright amazing for there was nothing but the will to end the life that had threatened the son she had as good as adopted. 

`Well, cutting him in half should do it.´ Peter's answer was very calm and clinical.


	10. I Will Do Anything to Make You Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks at the body, it was far worse than what he had imagined it to be. There was nothing left of his beautiful boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a little accident and writing this story for you has become, well a bit difficult, so the last chapter will be now 2 chapters. 
> 
> I am so very sorry about this. 
> 
> But by tomorrow I hope you will no longer need to read this fic.

Derek runs down corridors abd through automatic doors. He can feel the odd and alarmed looks people give him, but none of them try and stop him perhaps mistaking him for just another poor soul trying to reach the one they love before the last breath escapes. Derek will not be stopped by anyone, he will cut them down if they try. Derek will not fail the one he loves. He will not lose Stiles.

Derek regrets never telling Stiles how much he loves him. Derek knows now that he should have. Derek just hadn't been brave enough to say those three special words, or hear Stiles say them to him. 

Derek regrets never hearing Stiles use those three little words; words that are when said with a truthful heart so great that nothing can ever compare to them.   
Derek regrets never hearing Stiles use those words. He regrets telling Stiles never to speak those three little words, for now he would do anything to have those words whispered into his ear, or for Stiles to yell them out in a moment of frustration or in the heat of passion. 

Derek has so many regrets that they make him feel a hundred years older. It is only around Stiles all the regrets and the great weight of guilt is always lightens into almost nothing. 

When Derek had found the little boy in the woods, wearing a fine suite that was disheveled and muddy, his wolf had known at once that there was something special about the little thing crying. Derek had also known that there was something about that little thing shivering from the cold air, the light scent that came through the salty scent of sorrow was wonderful, it made Derek and the wolf inside him feel so calm and content; while with Kate only Derek would find pleasure, while his wolf wanted nothing more than leave. 

Derek had made his way over to the boy with great care so not to frighten him, and he spoke to him so softly and to his surprise lovingly, calling the boy to trust Derek. The boy who had been hugging his knees and hiding his little face against his torn up knees, looked up at Derek with wide tearful eyes that were the most beautiful eyes Derek had ever seen. Those amber orbs had been shadowed by sorrow and fear, which made Derek want nothing more than to make them sparkle with laughter and joy. 

Derek wanted to keep the boy for himself, he had carried Stiles as if he was Derek's young bride. But he was not allowed to keep the boy, not that he hadn't tried to argue against his father taking the boy back to Sheriff Stilinski. Derek had argued and yelled, but his father had said in his unusual display of wisdom, `You would keep him, like a pet? This child is not some animal you can take in, and raise to be a loyal pet.´ Derek had been insulted for not only Stiles but also for himself, to think Stiles was nothing more than a pet to Derek was as bad as calling Derek or a member of his family a dog. 

Derek was no glad his father hadn't allowed him to keep Stiles, because the following night Stiles would have been in the morgue with the rest of Derek's family; well with those that had been found. 

Derek knew he had been lucky in more ways than one when it came to Stiles. The could have been around to burn in the Hale fire, Kate could have figured out Stiles was Derek's mate when she returned to Beacon Hills. There had been so many times when Derek had feared he might lose Stiles, and he still had to question if the boy was as human as he seemed. 

Derek comes to a full stop when he reaches the section of the hospital where Stiles is kept, his brain shuts down all the memories that have pushed him on and forces him to focus on what he is facing. The stench of blood is thick, it latches onto him like a cruel and desperate lover. Derek can smell Deucalion and Kali, but Kali's scent has begun to fade but not the blind Alpha's. The hospital staff and any other poor soul that had crossed the two Alpha's path had been dealt with swiftly, all those bodies that lay splayed on blood stained floor looked surprised. 

Derek feels his stomach drop, but he moves on heading towards the room he knows by the bloody path Deucalion has drawn for him. Derek fears not Deucalion as much as he fears that he is too late to save Stiles. That he has lost him to Deucalion, if that is so Derek will fight the Alpha to death. If Deucalion would be willing to give Derek his mate, then Derek would gladly join the Alpha's; he will kill the rest of his pack, for Stiles he will do anything. 

Derek can smell Peter and Mrs. McCall, he smells the fear both have felt and Derek thinks that Deucalion would have killed Mrs. McCall swiftly while toying with Peter, his uncle would have fought to the bitter end to protect Stiles so Derek expects to find his uncle in pieces. However nothing prepares him for what he sees when the door to Stiles' room opens, Peter bloodied but alove dragging a very much alibe Alpha is not at all what Derek had been expecting. Melissa follows Peter and closes the door behind the three figures, and jumps slightly at the sight of Derek.

Peter grins at Derek.

`Nephew.´Peter says, sounding almost cheerful as he drops the Alpha, Deucalion's head smacks in away that would give a normal human a concussion.

`It is good to see you. Stiles is waiting for you, so hop to it. Mrs. McCall and I are on our way to the morgue, we have to attend to our not-so-much-or-friend here.´ Peter kicks Deucalion in the face which Derek has come to hate as much as Kali's, the nose breaks and the jaw dislocates the sound the Alpha makes causes Derek to growl.

`He is still alive?´ 

`Well, yes.´ Peter says as he returns to the task of getting Deucalion to the morgue. `I wasn't about to kill him and turn into a Alpha again, you do remember how bad that turned out last time.´ Peter nods in the direction of Melissa who is a few steps ahead of him, `mama McCall is going to kill the Big Bad Wolf for us.´ 

Derek watches his uncle and Melissa make their way to the lift at the other end of the corridor, he looks at the closed door that keeps him and his love separated, a whisper of doubt makes him speak with a voice only loud enough for Deucalion and Peter to hear, `Hurry back. If I end up killing him, I need you to put me down.´ 

The skip and stutter of Peter's heart tells Derek his uncle has heard him. 

`That is an order from your Alpha, Peter. I order you to end me, if I end up killing Stiles.´ It pains Derek to voice any doubts about the strenght of their love, the strenght of his mate, but Derek needs to make sure that if Stiles dies Derek will follow. Derek has already been at the edge of losing it, and if his one true love would not make it then he would snap. 

Derek knows it isn't fair to ask this of Peter, to have his uncle slay another member of their family is cruel, but he has no one else to ask. Derek wishes that there will be no need for Peter to follow this order.

`Peter?´ Derek needs to hear Peter say he will act as his Alpha has requested. 

The hesitation is there, but the answer comes in the form of a promise and not a lie, `I will.´


	11. The Damage is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There could be no words to describe, to prepare him. No poet could speak the true nature of the disaster that had come to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not the last chapter, sorry!

Nothing could have ever prepared Derek for what he sees. Nothing anyone could have said or described could have ever prepared the Alpha for what he found. The body of the one he loved the most had been destroyed by the very same element that stole his family away, that strong willed body had been ravished by those greedy flames until so very little was left of the boy the wolf loved. The sheet that looks like there needs to be nothing more than a breeze for it to slide off the thin frame and gauzed flesh, the sheet leaves so much of the damage for Derek to see and the sight brings Derek to his knees. For the second time his mate has brought him down on his knees, there is a need to howl his grief and pain but Derek chokes down that basic need. 

The damaged done to his young mate is far worse than what had happened to Peter, his uncle had at least still looked like him, while there was nothing left of his wonderful mate. There was nothing left of that beautiful skin he had dreamt of kissing and drawing patterns on with his tongue. Those once so beautiful lips that could kiss with such love and passion, looked nothing like the ones that could smirk like a deranged villain and smile with such pure affection. That adorable nose that was so perfect on his lovers once so brautiful face, was now as gone as the familiar face on which it had stood. 

Derek rose to his feet, his body heavy with sorrow, with unsteady feet he approaches his love who would be without his scent unrecognizable. 

There are no eyebrows left nor a patch of hair left on the head of his boy. Derek whimpers as he had grown to love the softness of his lovers hair, he had been so very much pleased by Stiles decision to grow out his hair and for him to do so when he belonged to Derek. Derek had asked why one night as he laid with the boy, Derek's fingers combed through the soft hair of his mate Stiles who seemed to always find his peace in bed next to Derek and mumbled out, `I thought it was time, to stop showing how much I miss my mama.´ Derek had looked down at his mate who must have sensed the question on Derek's lips answered, `When my mama lost her hair, when she became sick, dad and I shaved our heads to show support. And it just stuck, you know, wearing it short.´ Derek had kissed his beloved in away he had hoped would be enough to tell Stiles how much he loved him.

The Alpha was so near to breaking down at the sight of the missing leg, his wonderful mate who had ran around with wolves and battled the supernatural like he was not just human but something mystical in his own right, had now lost leg. And that damage done could not and would not heal even with the bite. 

Derek could handle all of this, he could and would bare it all and love his mate without much difficulty. But then there was the horrible damage done to those beautiful hands, those lovely instruments that expressed so much of what Stiles was feeling and thinking without the younger male ever knowing it. Hands that were so strong and so delicate at the same time. Hands that were so skillful. Hands that had only weeks before Stiles' life went to Hell, revealed to Derek a secret Stiles had kept. 

Stiles would never again play the piano with the ease and skill he had displayed to his Alpha, they would never again bring Derek to tears by the music they created. It hurt so much to see the damage done to those wonderful hands, which seemed to mirror the soul beneath the skin of his lover.


	12. Stay With Me Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't memories that can ever compete with the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my fingers are killing me! I hate them, there are now in the way of everything. Should ask Peter to just bite them off. 
> 
> No this is still not the end. But we're getting there..

Derek could feel tears drawing tracks as he took in the appearance of his mate. Derek could no longer say with an honest heart that Stiles was as beautiful now as before, he would not try and lie to Stiles for that would be an insult to the inteligence of the boy. No, Derek would be honest and say that there was a new beauty to Stiles; the strength that hid beneath that burned skin was enough to steal Derek's heart all over again. 

It was not hard to imagine how Stiles would take too the destruction that had happened to his body. Derek imagined it would be difficult for Stiles not to fall prey to depression as the young boy had always seemed to feel inadequate when it came to his appearance. It would be Derek's duty to help Stiles rise above the darkness that would try and bring his mate down, Derek would be there to support and comofrt his mate and together they would ride the darkness out together. Derek would remind Stiles how much he loved his remarkable mate. Stiles would perhaps never learn to love his new skin and body, but Derek would love them enough for the both of them. Derek would always remind Stiles how wonderful he was, how Stiles was Derek's one and only. If anyone ever dared to speak ill Stiles' appearance then Derek would snap their necks like toothpicks.

Derek took the hand that was less damaged by his mate's loyalty and love for Scott. 

Derek would spend his life reminding Scott of how much Stiles had sacrificed for Scott. The young werewolf would never forget the love Stiles had for him. Perhaps Scott would be inclined to join Derek's pack once Stiles was part of it, and if not then Derek would send Peter to talk with the boy for he could not imagine Stiles being happy without Scott in the pack. 

Derek held the hand as if it was made of glass, it felt so unfamiliar with the damage done to it. He looks over the hand of his lover, and is pleased to find that there are small patches of untarnished skin, he kisses each patch with reverence. He will cherish those patches of smooth pale skin like the strong heart that was still beating after everything the body had suffered. Derek is so proud of having such a great mate. There should never be any doubt of who was the strongest of the two. 

`I love you.´ Derek said while placing a gentle kiss on the fine patch of skin that had been spared, `I love you so much, Stiles. I love you so, so much.´ 

Derek looked up at the face which he had admired from afar for far too long. Derek could only hope the bite would heal at least some of the damage done to his perfect mate, Derek wished those lips which he had been eyeing with savage hunger more often than not would heal back into perfection. 

`Stiles, I need you to wake up now.´ Derek said as he held the broken hand against the side of his unshaved face, he would let Stiles help him get rid of the beard that had grown during Stiles absence, it would be nothing new for Stiles to help Derek shave; the intimacy that came with Stiles shaving Derek had the wolf howling with joy and excitement. 

`You need to wakee up now, little Red´ Derek hummed into the wrist of his lover, mouth watering with the thought of what he was about to do, `I'm going to give you the bite, you've got until I reach ten to say yes or no.´

Derek gives Stiles a moment to take in what has been said, Derek allowed Stiles time to either agree or protest Derek's plan. But there is none. There isn't even a change in the heart beat.

`Stiles. I love you.´ Derek said yet again, before giving a voice to the first number, `One.´

Derek gives Stiles a moment to respond, while he waits and tenderly holds the hand of the one he loves, Derek's mind begins to wander. He remembers the delightful sound of Stiles ture laughter, and how it rang so clear. He remembers those amber orbs that would sparkle and glow with laughter and joy. He remembers the day he made Stiles laugh the one true laughter he had not been blessed to hear before, all Derek had wanted was to record that sound so he could hear it when he needed to lighten his own feelings of guilt and sorrow. Derek would spend the rest of his life trying to make his mate laugh like that, he would make it his life-mission. 

`Two, my love.´

Derek gives the patch of pale skin a gentle kiss, and hums against it as he can taste himself on his mate. He has known for a while, over a year really, that he has a possessive nature when it comes to Stiles. The wrath he has felt towards Danny more than once has nearly driven him mad. With Scott refusing to be his beta, Derek has also been forced to silence the need to remove said werewolf from his un-claimed mate's life, it is not because he fears the two would mate and bond but more that sensitive fear of Scott being Stiles' Alpha; Scott could take advantage of his statues as Stiles' Alpha and keep him away from Derek. 

But there had been that one time that Derek had absolutly lost his control, it was one of those moments when Derek was arguing with Stiles about the one thing that made Derek's wolf both proud and terrified of the boy; Stiles putting his fragile life in danger for others, he was just human and should there for let the werewolves do the fighting. Stiles had asked with a bitter voice if Derek would be less of an asshole if Stiles had allowed Derek to give him the bite. Derek hearing the truth in his mates voice had Derek wolfing out, and leaping out of Stiles' bedroom window and running towards his uncles apartment with only one thought on his mind; to kill his uncle, to remove the threat he was to Derek's Stiles. 

Derek had broken down the door of his uncles apartment and started to beat the living daylights out of the older Hale, yelling threats and warnings at the man who did not fight against the beating. It was only when Derek had calmed enough to turn back into his human form, it was then that Peter had said, `So, how long have you and young Stilinski been together?´ Derek had glared at his uncle, who smiled at him and said, `Oh, you haven't told him yet, have you?´ Derek had glared daggers at Peter, before attacking him again.

`Three, Stiles, we're at three now.´ Derek says into the wrist, eyes closed as he focus is drawn to the beating heart.

Derek would like nothing more than to climb into bed with Stiles, he knows the young man hates sleeping alone. Derek had been watching Stiles long enough to know Stiles' sleeping habits, and they were either not sleeping or sleeping but in away that made Derek think the boy suffered from nightmare's as he turned and kicked in his sleep, reaching and grasping at nothing, mumbling and whimpering like a wounded pup. It was only when Derek had started to sleep with the boy, that he was blessed to see a peaceful Stiles, who would only whimper when Derek would rise to leave the bed.

The great yearning Derek was feeling for those rare mornings when he and Stiles could just stay in bed, peaceful. 

Derek had yet to finish his claim on Stiles, each time the two had been left alone his wolf had wanted nothing more than to take his mate push into that young body, to feel the heat of that perfect body. But Derek wished to wait for his mate to be at the legal age which would keep Derek out of prison, but perhaps not out of getting shot by a very pissed off Sheriff Stilinski. Derek has however had enough of waiting, once his mate was healed enough, Derek would finish the claiming. 

`Four. Stiles, I need you.´ Derek begs his mate, both his hands now holding the hand he needs the most.

Derek remembers the evening when he had found Stiles alone at the Beacon Hills graveyard, Derek had been on his way to visit his own family when he had caught the familiar scent of his mate, he followed the scent and found Stiles sitting by a grave that he thought at first might be that of the one who had given Stiles life; Stiles sat there and talked about various pink tulips before promising to return as soon as he could between school and taking care of his dad and his friends. When the boy got up Derek noticed Stiles had left a bouque of pink tulips while carrying a bouque of sunflowers. 

Stiles was walking down with his head lowered as the wind blew harshly, which was a blessing to Derek who had a chance to hide behind the slowly crumbling obelisk near the plot where his family lay resting, when a piece of paper escaped from the pocket of Stiles hoodie when the boy saw the piece of paper dancing with the wind and vanishing towards the Hale graves; the boy ran after white piece of paper, when he caught it he was standing in front of the gravestone Derek knew belonged to his parents; when Stiles realized where he was his body became rigid and then he made a move to leave, but then just ran his hand over his face before speaking. 

Derek couldn't breathe as he listened and watched his mate, his parents had know Stiles Stilinski the Sheriff's boy was Derek's mate, they had sat Derek down and had the all important talk with Derek the night before they all burned alive. 

`I'm Stiles Stilinski,´ Stiles said, sounding so very nervous, just like Derek had imagined his mate would be once the day had come for Stiles to meat the family and Derek's Alpha. `I'm a friend of your son,´ there was a break in Stiles voice, not because he had lied. The wolf had yelped with excitement because both Derek and the wolf had not thought the boy to think of them as anything but as Sourwolf. `Well, that's a lie because I don't think your son likes me much,´ those words had hurt both the wolf and the man. 

`But,´ Stiles said as he sat down, his movements told Derek Stiles was still healing from the beating Gerald Argent had given him, Derek knew about the beating because of the way Stiles had smelled and the way his mate's scent was all over the Argent that wanted the bite, how Derek wished he could find the man and just make him pay for the harm he had done to Stiles. `I'm working on it.´ Derek could hear the promise and the smile, and he wanted to walk up to Stiles and tell him he was already closer to Derek than anyone else in the world. 

`I was just visiting a friend, well she was in the next room to my mama when she was in the hospital. No one ever came to see her,´ Stiles explains, he sounds worried about being judged, `so I did. Her family still don't visit her so, I do.´ Stiles looks around nervously before asking, `Do you think Derek will get mad and all wolfed out if he finds out I've been here?´ 

No. Derek is pleased to see his mate visiting his family. 

`I need to get going, I need to visit my mama and get home before my dad.´ There is a sadness in Stiles' voice, `But I'll come back and see you guy's and tell you about what Derek's been up too. I'll keep an eye on him, I think he needs that.´ But Stiles doesn't leave, he stands for a moment looking down at the gravestones and his bouque of sunflowers. Then as he moves he places one of the flowers on each grave, and two on the one that holds Derek's parents by then he has no more flowers to bring his mother.

`Don't worry, my mama will be fine with me giving you all the sunflowers,´ Stiles says as if knowing what Derek's mother would have thought, `Next time I'll make sure to bring you all your own flowers. Well, I'll be seeing you.´ As Stiles walks away, Derek feels himself sitting back down at the grave of his parents and say, `You were right mum, he is special.´

`Five.´ Derek tries to dry the tears escaping him. 

Derek squeezes the fragile hand tightly and wishes it would do the same. Derek needs to feel that hand exploring his hand, the way Stiles hands always did when they would lay in bed not talking or reading, just enjoying one another for a silent moment.


	13. The Alpha's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death came calling and I turned him away, but Death does not care what mortal men say. For Death is king and we are its slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end. And that is that. I hate the end but I am loyal to it and this is how it went.

`Six. Stiles we're at six.´ Derek says with a heavy sigh, he had hoped Stiles would have been strong enough to show any sign that he was still there inside that body, and very much ready to argue against Derek because that is what Stiles does.

`You really should try and help me out here.´ Derek says as he looks up at the face he does not recognize. He would like nothing more than to see those fine eyes he loves so much to look at him. He needs to hear Stiles talk about everything and anything, he needs to hear Stiles call him Sourwolf. He needs Stiles to be around to call him on his bullshit. 

Derek knows that when Stiles has been turned everything will be possible once more, and he clings to that hope like a mad man. Derek will be able to rebuild his pack, Stiles will be the wisdom behind Derek and Derek will protect and love his mate till the end of time. With Stiles by his side Derek will not only rebuild a pack but also the Hale House, a house where there will be enough room for a growing pack and Sheriff Stilinski. 

When Stiles has been turned there will be no reason for Derek to continue growling and snarling at any other males that come sniffing at his beloved, no reason to belittle those females that start to take an interest in his mate, for Stiles will feel the pull of the bond between them. And once they have been bonded, mated, neither one of them can ever find pleasure or desire from other werewolves or humans. 

`Seven. You have no idea, no idea do you?´ Derek whispers into the skin of the one he loved, `You have no idea of how much I love you. But you will.´ 

`You have no idea for how long I have loved you.´ Derek plants a small kiss with each word, hoping his passion and love will be enough to bring Stiles back to him. 

Derek knows that Stiles will need to go to college, the boy will need it even if the pull between Derek and Stiles will try and convince the younger man that there is no such need; that all he needs is Derek. But Derek will do what it takes for Stiles to go. Peter will of course use his influences to get Derek's mate into Standford, he knows Peter had already begun the task of securing interviews for the boy. 

Derek could perhaps find a small apartment for him and Stiles near the college that Stiles would choose to attend. 

`Eight.´ Derek whispers, his throat feels thick, he is getting nervous.

Derek hoped for the best but feared the worst. His mate might take the bite, but how Stiles would live with the fact that Derek hadn't given him a chance to choose. Derek couldn't imagine how Stiles would react, but he would handle it and beg for forgiveness. He feared that once Lydia told Stiles where and what Derek had been up too when Stiles had been so close to death, that Stiles might feel betrayed the new wolf might not trust Derek after that but Derek would work to rebuild it like he would rebuild the Hale House for his mate. 

`Baby, we're at nine. Nine, Stiles.´

Derek isn't sure how the Sheriff will take the news that his son is a werewolf and that his son has a mate, a mate that just happens to be Derek Hale. Derek can only hope that his father-in-law will be more thrilled by his son not dying than the fact that his son is a werewolf, and that Derek has one desire and that is to mate with his boyfriend. 

`Ten. Ten, Stiles, ten.´ Derek purrs into the flesh of his beloves wrist, he feels himself change to be more a beast than man. He feels his wolf and the joy it feels come out, just before his fangs sink into the flesh. Derek places all his trust into this one bite but before he has a chance to finish he feels it, the change and he is admitedly surprised by the pulse growing stronger and the heart starting to beat in the familiar way. He looks up at the young man and waits, he hears the breathing grow easier for the broken body. He can smell the infection being fought.

Derek can feel the madness that had started to bloom within him to slowly grow weaker for his anchor is returning.

`Stiles?´ Derek whispers, and he feels his wolf jump with joy. `Stiles?´

The body begins to move, and Derek believes everything will be alright. He feals tears of joy start to fall. He kisses the hand starting from the fine skin, then the palm of the hand and the back as well, whispering words of love and praising his brave mate. He believes he will be allowed a life of joy and not sorrow, he will be given what he had feared he would never have. 

Derek can imagine him and Stiles in bed, Derek giving Stiles everything he has to offer. He can imagine going to bed with Stiles every night for the rest of their lives. He imagines Stiles ordering Derek around, because he is too hard on Scott. He can see the day he and Stiles are married, he knows he will pretend not to be bothered much while he makes sure everything will be perfect on the all important day. He imagines growing old with Stiles, and the two will watch their pack grow. Hope is there for them.

Derek is so deep in his dreams of the future he will have that it is only when a sharp sound pierce through the illusion his mind had created, and suddenly he feels it, how cold the hand he holds has become; a hand that had always embraced Derek's warmth and taking it to change Stiles' heat. He can no longer hear the fine heart beating, it is still and it is silent. 

`No.´ Derek breathes out and reaches for that young face that has been destroyed, `no. No. Please, don't do this to me. Stiles!´

The unfamilair skin is cold to the touch, and Derek whimpers as he tries to finds some warmth any that would prove his love still lives. Derek sees the black thick fluid bleed out from what is left of the once so adorable, black tears dance from the sealed eyes, it only lasts for a moment before the fluids stop their movement and Derek screams and pulls the boy up into his arms, he nuzzles the neck and whispers for Stiles to fight and return to him. 

`Stiles, please...´

The cage breaks as the wolf becomes aware that it has lost its mate, it howls its sorrow and then its rage out into the world for all to hear. And as the Alpha's enter his mates chamber it becomes enraged, and attacks without thought, for surely they are here to take its mate away. The Alpha's fight him but not to kill, they call out a name familiar but of no importance, and the mourning Alpha does not care. It is crazed and vengeful when it smells its mate on so many of them, he hates them all for they must have done something to make its bite fail and kill the one that mattered.

The Alpha fights it is close to killing the one who it knows is to blame, the one who had no right to be so loved by the Alpha's mate, but he does not care of past affections, but before the killing blow claws rip its throat and blood that should be inside the Alpha's body escape. Trembling arms wrap around the stunned Alpha who tries to cover the wound, and a familiar voice whisper into his ear, `It's alright. Derek, it's alright. You can let go. Let go, Derek.´

The Alpha looks over at the man who holds it, the familiar face greatly pained and he knows this man but can not recall how. As the life of the Alpha slips he looks over at the Alpha's that all look like they are suffering a great sorrow; the curly haired youth with the glowing red eyes whispers that familiar name the man holding the dying Alpa says with love, the dark skinned youth who smells like he has been bathing in the blood of a female Alpha turns his glowing red orbs away and says a short apology, the Alpha that it had nearly killed has left them and is now in the room of the dead mate and screams out that lovely name.

`Stiles!´ A human male yells as he runs into the room where the beautiful boy lays now alone. 

The dying Alpha smiles as it hears a familiar voice call from the far off distance, `Come on Sourwolf, my mama's waiting to meat you.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up a few things: Isaac killed Ethan. Scott killed Aiden. Boyed slayed Kali. And Melissa killed Deucalion. And Peter killed his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked for a fic where Sterek fic where Stiles get badly hurt or killed, and so I had this little idea, and when she read this one she hated it with passion (she said it is the first thing i've ever writen that she's hated), and yeah it sort of hurt my pride and made me feel a bit sorry for myself (hello chocolate!) but then I thought why not see what other people think.  
> So, please be kind.... I'm not in love with this, but I sort-of-maybe-like the idea of it..... 
> 
> Now, I'm not a fan of Lydia but it was the only one I thought would work for the job of telling Derek about Stiles, and I think Lydia would be clever enough to put one and one together without ending up with a potatoe.
> 
> By the way if stuff sounds very much off and crazy then I'm sorry, its two in the morning and I'm finally starting to feel the need to sleep so, I haven't paid much attention to my writing skill's. So forgiveness is good people!


End file.
